Wonderland in Panem
by AudreyTucker0001
Summary: After losing her brother to the games her mother to child birth and her father and baby brother to disease it seemed like it'd never get better for Alice that is until Gale came crashing into her life swinging a stick its been six years since then and now things are getting bumpier feelings are coming out of the shadows Will things work out or will this war end everything she loves
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey yall! welcome to my new story! this is my first hunger game story so please be kind :) this is an OC story the characters might be a little OC as well, um yeah so this chapter is going to cover the first book the next will be the second book and so on and so forth, when i do get to the 3rd book there will be spoilers for the move so if you havent read the books you have been warned, once the books are out-of-the-way this will fallow what I think happens after the books end so please enjoy this story, ps i do not have internet at the moment so my updates will be spread out**_

_**Im so happy how this came out. Also I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT ALICE AND HER FAMILY SOOOO HAVE FUN AND ILL SEE YOU WHEN ITS DONE**_

* * *

What if Gale had a second love triangle? what if there was a girl he loved before Katniss. Her name is Alice.

Alice was only 4 when her mother died during Child birth. Five years later her older brother Jackson was chosen as the male tribute for the 65th hunger games. two years later she lost both her father and younger brother to a sever illness. She was alone and living in the group home slowly slipping into depression that is untill she met Gale. Gale met Alice after school when he saw a group of blond-haired boys chaise her into the meadow. Alice had tripped and fell and the boys begun kicking and throwing stones at the small girl. Gale found a stick and went in swinging. The fight had been broken up not to long after that by Gales mother. Gale went to help the girl up when he noticed something different about her. She looked like a normal seam child. Long dark hair that came down past her shoulders her light olive skin the only thing that was out of the ordinary were her emerald-green eyes. He helped her up with a smile. They were friends ever since.

Alice started helping him in the woods after his father's death. She didn't need the food so shed just give it to him to triad. They always had some fun. One day Gale had pulled her behind a tree and pressed his body agents hers concealing her from view. " Um Gale?" Alice asked, her face turning as red as a strawberry. Gale pressed his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet, He peeked his head around and stepped out from behind the tree. Alice still frozen in place stayed and listen.

"That's dangerous."

Alice heard someone jump. She turned trod Gale and saw him diaper to the other side of the tree.

"Whats your name?"

"Katniss"

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?"

Alice chuckled as the girl corrected Gale. Alice stepped out behind the tree as well.

"Gale, being out in the wood and hunting is also punishable by death"

Alice crossed her arms and leaned agents the tree. The girl Katniss gave a small laugh as Gale rolled his eyes.

"Anyway I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snair. mine never catch anything."

Gale put on his 'im oh so intimidating' scowl which if you didn't know him it would have been intimidating but it just made Alice giggle.

"so where'd you get the squral?"

Katniss didn't look faced and answered back with the same attitude.

"I shot it"

She pulled her bow off her shoulder showing it off.

"Can i see it?" Gale holds out his hand. Katniss handed it over.

"Remember stealings punishable by death."

Alice laugh. Gale looked over and glared before looking back and smiling at Katniss.

It wouldn't be till the of the 74th hunger games that Alice would realize her feelings for Gale.

REEPING DAY THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES

"Reeping day. all you need to do is make it passed this one and then your free" Alice spoke to her self as she prepared. Alice was wearing a tattered pale blue dress that has seen if fair share of reepings. The Dress was 2 sizes too big. but whose clothing really fit in district 12 anyway? Alice staired at her reflection before bowing her head. "Mom? Dad? please watch over me as this day goes on, And please watch over the poor kids being sent to the capital. They really need you more then i do." She looked up once more before leaving the bathroom and heading to the square. Alice began to surch through the people already gathered and found Gale eminently. Gale was walking a few paces in front of her. He turned back and gave her a small smirk before heading off to his place in the reeping. Gale and Alice are the same age and will be standing in the same group. before reaching her place Alice's eyes met with Katniss. both Alice and Katniss gave a good luck nod. Alice squeezed her self in between Gale and a girl she had never seen before. The opening ceremony began with Effie Trinket stepping up to the podem give a long speech which Alice tuned out about half way through. Alice's began to let her mind wander into space. Gale would acasonly bump her arm to get her to pay attention. 'He looks so pale' Alice thought just as Effie began walking over to the girl Tribute bowl. Out off pure fear and habit Alice's Hand grabbed Gales. Gale gave her hand a light squeeze. Effie pulled out the paper and began walking to the podem. Alice took in a quick breath and held it. Effie opened the paper took a quick glance at the name then back to the people of 12.

"Primrose Everdeen"

Alice jaw dropped as she looked up at Gale to make sure she didn't hear wrong. Gale's mouth was pulled into a hard line and watched as the crowed began to mermer. It couldnt be Prim. All Alice could think of was how she Knew what Katniss was feeling. All anyone could do was watch as Prim was being walked up to the stage with peace keepers surrounding her. Alice looked back and watched Katniss move up as well. Alice pulled Gales arm, He looked down at her then out to wear she was looking. The square was silent the only thing you could hear was the desperate cry of a beloved sister.

"Prim!"

Gale and Alice began pushing their way to the front. Both stopped when Katniss reached and pulled Prim behind her.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

Gale was out of the group scooping up the smaller Everdeen bringing her back to her mother. Then next to be called was the bakers son Peetah Malark. After the pickings Friends and Family of the tributes get to say good-bye. Alice and Gale went in together. Gale holds his arms out Pulling Katniss into an embrace. He pulls back and doesnt wast time. "Listen" he says "getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you gotta get your hands on a bow. that's your best chance." Katniss shook her head "they don't always have bows". Alice put her hand on Katniss shoulder. "Then make one" Alice said. Gale nodded "Shes right. Even a week bow is better than no bow at all." Katniss nodded then a thought went threw her mind. "I don't even know if there is going to be wood." Katniss says. "Theres almost always some wood." Gale says. "Yeah!" Alice adds in " remember that year half of them died of cold. not much entertainment in that!" Gale nodded in agreement. The peace keepers come in almost to soon. Gale begins to ask for more time but they begin herding them out. "Dont let them starve!" Karniss calls out to him. "I wont! You know i wont! Katniss, remember I" they pulled him out before They could here the rest. Two more peace keepers came in. Katniss looked at Alice give her a pleading look. "Dont worry, I'll look after him." Alice gave Katniss a quick hug before running out after Gale.

Gale was headed to the train in a huff. "Gale wait up!" Alice called out. Gale slowed down but didn't stop. once she got up next to him they continued to walk in silence. Alice and Gale watched the train load and take off. Still being quiet they began walking to the seam. "So!" Alice said as she kicked a rock. Gale looked over and gave her a questioning look. "Lets go catch something and ill cook." Gale gave a small sigh. "Not tonight. maybe tomorrow" With that he walked to his door. "Ill see you then." and he went in. "Yeah sure" Alice kept walking untill she reached the Meadow. She took a seat and staired at the sky. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

_It was reeping day, a little girl ran around her home as an older boy about 14 chased after her. "Damit Alice! quit moving and get ready!" The girl ran behind the table in their kitchen turning give the boy a nasty look. "NEVER! you'll have to kill me first!" She was off again. The boy groaned and went the oppiset direction catching the girl off guard. "I got you now get ready or ill give Hank your dinner." The girl began to squirm in his arms before giving up. "Your mean Jackie!" She ran into the next room tossing off her pajamas and pulling an old dress over her head. "Yeah im mean" the boy laughed rolling his eyes. It was time to head down to the square. Jackie (Jackson) held Hank on his shoulders while holding Alice's hand as they headed down to sign in. Jackson put Hank down while letting go of Alice's hand. "Ill see you in a bit" He said with a smile. walking away. Alice stood watching in front of her father. The announcer spoke about the dark days and district 13 and blah blah blah. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes was chosen for the girls. She had to be about 12 or 13. As the announcer walked over to the boy bowl Alice took a deep breath and grabbed her father's hand._

_"The Male Tribute from district 12 is..."_

_Alice sucked in a huge breath of air._

_"Jackson Fitzgerald"_

_Alice's hand dropped as she watched her brothers face Pail. He marched his way up and took his stand. Before she knew it her feet began to move. Her father placed his hands done on her shoulder holding her back. The girl and Jackson shook hand before going into the justice building. The peace keepers lead Alice and her family to a door. once its opened Alice flys in grabbing ahold of her brother and not letting go. Alice feels her fathers legs agents her as he hugs his son. They exchange a few words before Jackson bends down to talk to his sister. "hey! no tears" He says wiping a stray tear from his sisters cheek. Alice looks up trying to close the floodgates. "Chin up baby bird, you need to be strong and brave for Dad and baby hank." Alice nods sniffling a little. "I love you" She says giving him a small smile. Jackson smiles back "I love you to the moon and back baby bird" Alice wraps her arms around his neck. The door opens signaling its time for them to leave. "Its time to go" her father called. trying to pull her off her brother. Alice tightened her grip. "NO!" Her tears began to flow again. The peace keepers made their way over praying her arms open to release her brother. "NO!" She cried again as they lifted her up kicking and screaming. Jackson stretched out his arm moving tored them when two peacekeepers stood in his way. Alice watcher her brothers eyes over flow with tears as he lowered his head. The door slammed shut._  
_A few days into the game her brother was among the last 10. Jackson was walking through the woods Looking for something to eat when a net came crashing down on top of him. Alice was home alone watching this. Once the net came down Alice was up and screaming at her tv. This wasnt good and she knew it. Jackson began to struggle trying to get out when he saw a shadow coming towered him. His eye fell on the eyes of his soon to be killer. "No no no no no no DAD!" Alice began to cry as she called for her father how ran out to grab something. Alice turned back just as the Trident pierced her brother in the stomach. "no" it came out barley as a whisper Alice sunk down to her knees just as the front door opened her little brother ran in laughing. "Were home!" Her father sang. Alice turned, Her father dropped that bag he had and told Hank to go to the bedroom. A few days later her brothers body was returned for the funeral. The boy who killed him was crowned victor. His name she'd never for get. Finnick Odair._

Warm arms were wrapped around Alice as she slowly came out of her nightmare. Alice was about to panick when she realized she knew who this was. Gale must have come back or was just out on a walk. "Um...Gale?" Alice tried to move but his gripped tightened. She put my arms around him as well it wasnt till now that Alice realized she had been crying. "I should have remembered that this must be hard for you too" He says. Alice bearyed her head into his chest. They stayed like this for awhile, untill Her tears stopped anyway. Gale helped her up and offered to walk her back but Alice declined. She walked with him till they reached his door. They said our good byes and she began walking back home. She paused for a moment when she passed the Everydeens house. There curtains drawn. the cemtery came swimming back she remembered exactly how that felt. Alice continued walking right past her house. Stopping at her brothers grave and just stood their looking down. She didnt know when the tears started again but they did and they didnt stop. She crouched down placing my hand over his name. "I love you to the moon and back" Alice walked home taking her time once she climbed into her bed without changing slipping into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Alice woke earlier then usual. she got dressed and ran out the door headed straight for the woods. With the sun not being up yet the streets were still pretty dark. This is a dangeres time in the woods. predators are still out trying to finish a hunt before headed in to sleep. But it was also quiet. Alice looked both ways before entering the forest. Knowing Gale he wont be up for another hour so Alice can sit and draw before he comes out to hunt. Alice pick a spot not to far from where they usually met and took out her note-book. She flip through picters of meadows and of trees and come across to one she had drawn of Gale while holding one of the bows Katniss's father had made positioned to shoot. This is when he's at his most handsome. 'What am i thinking?' Alice shook her head as if to clear it of those impour thoughts. She began to draw the seen in front of her. Alice is facing a valley, deep down she can see a doe and her young fawn emerge from the wood around and begin to feed. in the raising sun its the perfect picture. She sketch it out untill its time to meet gale. once everything was in her bag she started her way back. Alice could see gale already waiting for her. As she's about to call out to him when the ground began cracking under her feet. Alice look down just as the ground below her disappears.

Alice let out a scream as she began to fall. "ALICE!" Gale yells out as he runs over to her. Alice grabbed a thick tree rout. Looking down Alice could see the sharp rocks that awaited her. Gale comes over dropping the bow. "Dont look down ill have you out in a second!" He says as he lies down on his belly gabbing ahold of her hand. "Thats a stupid thing to say just like Hang on and don't let go" Alice said rolling her eyes. Gale chuckled hoisting her up. Gale grabbed his bow and game bag and started heading to their normal hunting spot. Alice started to look around. "Whats wrong?" he asked waiting for her to catch up. Alice walked over to the whole she had just climbed out of, at the bottom of the whole was her bag. "Just my luck" she says under her breath. Alice turned around and started towered Gale. "I wont be much help." She couldnt belive her bag was gone. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean my supplies and our lunch are at the bottom of that hole." She gave a long sigh. They continued on their hunting trip till it was almost noon. They sat down and made a small fire to cook a squirrel for the two of them. They try to say off the topic of Katniss and the games but some how it kept coming up. "Their probably eating like kings" Alice says taking a bite of her squral. Gale reached for some more not really paying attention. "yeah, yeah" Alice rolls her eyes. "So what els do we need to do?" She asked. Gale shrugged his shoulders. "Not much to do, we checked the nets and the traps. we've got plenty to triad. I guess we can just hang out." Alice looked at him with a puzzled look "Hang out?". Gale swung his body lying down placing his head on her lap. "Yeah, hang out". Soon he was asleep. Alice laughed leaning back on her arms looking out on a field. Today was one of those good days.

The day of the tributes interviews Alice went over to Gales to watch the kids while his mother was out returning clean clothing to her customers. Gale had just gotten home from trading at the hob. Once dinner was finished and dishes done everyone settled down to watch the interviews. Alice and Gale sat on the floor with Posy sitting on Alice's lap. The interviews seamed to drag. It was finally time for Katniss. Alice watched Gale sit straight up. At this point Posy had fallen asleep curled up on Alice's chest. "So Katniss, the Capitol must be a change from district 12. whats impressed you most since you arrived here?" asked Caesar.  
Katniss was looking kind of lost. She stood as stiff as stone. "Come on Katniss" Alice says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Lamb stew" She burst out.

Gale who was taking a sip of water nearly spit it right out. Alice patted his back to help him breath.

"The one with the dried plums?" Caesar asked with his wide goofy grin. Katniss nods. Caesar goes on about how he eats it by the bucket loads. Cheating his way out to ask if it shows. He begins asking about the flames in the opening ceremony and katniss makes a joke. Then His expression gets series. "let's go back then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping. and you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?". Katniss looked scared.

Alice Noticed Katniss eyes fall on the crowed of people.

"Her names Prim. she's just 12. And i love her more than anything". you could here a pin drop. "What did she say to you? after the reaping" He asked. " She asked me to try really hard to win." The bell went off announcing their time is up. The bakers son Peetah is up next. They go on talking about the showers and smelling like roses taking turns sniffing each other. Caeser asks if Peetah had a girl friend or if their was someone special in his life. "well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since i can remember. but im pretty sure she didnt know i was alive until the reaping" The audience gave out sounds of sympathy. "She have another fellow?" Caesar asks. " I don't know, but a lot of boys like her" Says Peetah. "So, here's what you do. You, win, you go home She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly. Shaking his head peetah says "I don't think that will help.. Winning i mean". "Well why not?" Caeser asked curiosity in his eyes. Peetah blushes a bright red "Because...Because...Because she came her with me."

Alice look at Gale who looks back with the same shocked look. "Did he just?" He says pointing back to the tv. The interviews Ended with that huge bomb shell. Nobody said a word but Alice could see that it was really bothering Gale. 'So he does love her' She thought. Alice carryed Posy to bed tucking her in. Gale offered to walk Alice home.

The streets were bair as it was past curfue. "What do you want for lunch tomorrow? I can grab something in the hob before meeting you" Alice said. "What ever you want. I don't really care" He replayed. Silence. "Oh here" Gale holds his hand out. In his hand was Alice's Bag. "How did you?" Alice smile shown bright. "I climbed down yesterday after you left." They continued walking their conversation staying on the brighter side. They arrived at the group home in no time at all. "Thanks for uh walking me home" Alice smiled turning toured the door. "No problem see you tomorrow." Gale turned to walk away but stopped and turned back. "Your drawings are good" With that he turned and left. Alice smiled and went inside.

The games had begun and Katniss was still alive. Gale and Alice would watch from the square or with Gale's family. Once in awhile Gale would go to the Everdeens home to bring them food and check up on how their doing. One day Gale was out hunting after the interviews to let off some steam and Alice was watching in the square. Katniss had just paired up with The tribute from district 11. They seemed to have worked out a plan to end the carriers. Alice watched as Katniss and rue split up .They didnt show Rue as much as they did Katniss. Alice and the group of people in the square watched as Katniss aimed her arrow at what looked like a bag of apple. One arrow then an other than the last arrow ripped the bag open allowing the continue to spill to the ground. explosions went off blowing up the food in the center. A smile spread across Alice's face. She was about to turn to find gale and let him know what had happens when she heard the little tribute scream out for Katniss. Alice eyes widen. Seeing the little girl trapped under a net just as Katniss broke through the woods. The little girl had the spear sticking out of her middle. Alice hadn't noticed but she began crying. Flashes of her brother came flooding back. Before she knew it Alice was in the woods crumpled into a ball. A snap of a stick brought her back to reality. Spinning around She saw Gale Bow drawn back. One look at her face He lowered his bow. "What happened?" Fear registered on his face. Alice was on her feet, face barryed deep into Gale's chest. Her arms around his middle hold on for dear life. Gale tossed the bow aside. Wrapping his own arms around her back. His hand stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Once Alice stopped crying she told him That katniss was fine that she had blown up the food and saplise the careers had out. Alice also explained about the girl from 11 how she died and it brought back all the feelings she had bundled up for 9 years. "You must think im stupid" Alice said lowering her haid looking at their feet. "Your not stupid. I should have asked you to come out here with me. instead of being angry over being called Katniss's cousin"

(someone had told the reporters to find gale and once asked who he was to her they told them that He was her cousin. when the reporters cout up to gale and Alice they started asking questions about them being family then asked if Alice was his girlfriend. Gale got angry and stormed away leaving Alice alone with these people.)

Alice began to laugh. "What?" Gale look confused. "Your taking the blam on your self instead of yelling out how that capital should pay. you gone and grown up on me gale." Alice looked up with a half smile. Gale smiled right back going along. "well i am 18" Though the pain was still raw Alice felt better.

Just leaving the Hob Alice and Gale were just about to head home when the trumpets on the screen blared. "A feast?" Alice asked. Gale shrugged his shoulders "probably." He turned to leave when Alice grabbed his arm. "Did you hear what i heard?" Gale who wasnt paying attention shook his head. "They said their can be two victors as long as they're from the same district." Gale snapped back to reality grabbing Alice's hand and began running to the square. Once they arrived they watched as Katniss began her search for Peetah. Alice kept close to Gale as the crowed began to thicken. The crowed gasped when she almost stepped on his face. Alice heard a chuckle escape Gales lips which he covered with a cough. Alice slightly elbowed Gale rolling her eyes. The camera view kept switching to the other Tributes but manly stayed on the two 'love birds'. The crowed started to die down but Alice and Gale stayed where they were watching Katniss clean up the dyeing boy. Once Katniss has Peeta dressed they begin walking down stream.

The Square contained about 10 people including Alice and Gale. Gales attention was dead set on the screen in front of him and Alice eyes were on him. She knew Gale had some feelings for Katniss and this hole forbidden love thing had to be killing him. It killed her as well. Gale always had a soft happy smile when he was with her but when he's with Katniss he's someone totally different. He's free. Alice longed for Gale to look at her the same way he looked at Katniss. Alice shook her head. 'What the hell are you thinking!' Her mind screamed at her. Gale was like a brother she couldn't have feelings for him. Could she?

Katniss found a cave a about 70 yards from where she had found him. Once inside she lined the floor with pine needle and stuck Peeta in her sleeping bags. He began asking her something about if he didnt make it back and she kept shaking it off. Then it happened. To shut him up Katniss Locked her lips to his.

"Your not going to die. I forbid it, Alright?" Katniss says as she pulled the sleeping back up more "Alright" Peeta whispers back.

Alice Looked up at Gale only to find he had left. Alice hurried off to find him. He was just entering the meadow when she Cout up to him it had begun raining. "Gale wait up!" Gale stopped in his tracks and put his chin to his chest. Alice was standing in front of him looking extremely worried. She had never seen Gale act this way it was scaring her. "Gale?" Alice reached her hand up to touch his cheek when his hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her closer to him. Be for she could gasp Gales lips claimed hers. The kiss was long and rough but Alice didnt care. Her heart was beating out of her chest. Gale pulled away and finally looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Gale turned to leave when Alice Grab his hand. "I'm not" Alice went onto her tippy toes place her own sweet kiss on gale. Gale closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. They didnt talk about that night after that and it was driving Alice crazy. where they together? or where they not?. did he have the same feelings for her as she did for him? Did she even have feelings for him. Of corse she did. She realized that night the she had somehow fallen in love with him. The days went on that same as usual. untill the end of the games.

Alice was sitting in the usual meeting spot as she did many days before. Alice was still frustrated that Gale didnt bring up the night of there kiss. But she figured he's a guy he wont bring it up. Alice was sketching away a picter of a Mockingjay when someone sat down next to her. "Looks good." he says as he leans over to see what she's drawn. Alice jumped and swung her head in his direction. "ow!" they both say as they sit and rub the spot on their heads that had just bumped together. "Geeze Gale you almost made me pee" Alice face went bright red. She did not mean to say that out load. Gale was in a fit of laughter. Alice grabbed her sketch pad and smacked his arm a few times. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Gale wiped away a tear as he stopped his laughing. Gale took a long look at Alice and noticed something. "You ok?" He asked giving her a questioning look. Alice looked over at him her eyes meeting his. she looked away quickly as the memory came floating back. "I-im fine" she said her face turning bright red. Gale got closer to her face making it turn a deeper shade of red. "Are you sick? if you are you don't need to be out here with me." Alice just shook her head. " im fine let's get going" after a long morning of hunting Alice and gale stopped to clean up the game before heading in to start trading. The skinned the rabbits and squrals in silence. "About the other night." Gale started not taking his eyes off his work. Alice shook her head "don't worry about it. seeing Katniss kiss someone els must have crowded your mind you werent thinking and I was just cout in the moment." Gale turned his attention to her. "I'm glad we kissed" Alice looked up at him seeing that he was searess. "You are?" Alice blinked a few times. Gale leaned in placing a genital kiss on her lips. They parted for a shot breath before going back in. both dropping what they were doing. Alice's arms went around his neck pulling him closer to her deepening their kiss. they pulled apart breathing heavily. They started to leave the Hob hand in hand when they heard the trumpets blair from a nearby screen. Gale and Alice listened as the announcer took back the new rule. "Oh no" Alice said as Katniss pulled back her bow seeing peeta holding his knife. Peeta dropped his knife telling Katniss to shoot him. Katniss lowered her bow taking something out of her pocket and started walking toured the blond. "What is she doing?" Alice asked looking up at Gale whose eyes were glued to the screen. Alice turned back to see both Katniss and peeta bending down to eat what ever is in their hands. Right before their mouths could even touch the berry the announcer announced the winners of this years hunger games. Peetah Malark and Kaniss Everdeen. Gale turns and twirls Alice up in the air laughing. once he put her down he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before they started for the Everdeens home. A few days latter was the victors interview. They kept it light and airy katniss pulling up peetahs pant leg showing his new leg. them giggling and kissing. Alice watch Gale tence up a few times but it didnt seem to send off any alarms with her. Once Katniss was home neither Gale nor Alice were able to congratulate her. Alice was on her way to meet up with Gale and hopefully Katniss in the woods. Alice was almost to their meeting spot when she was stopped by the seen in front of her. Gale had Katniss's face in his hands leaning in and kissing her. Alice froze. 'I knew it was too good to be true.' tears sprung up in her eyes. She had dropped her bag at once and turned back to the fence. where would she go? she had no one to talk to about this. Well their was one person who would probably understand. Alice never really talked to peetah the only time she ever spoken to anyone of the Malarks was when she'd go with Gale and Katniss to bring the Baker a squirrel or the day Peetah brothers chased her into the meadow the day she met Gale. Alice made her way to the victors village in hopes to speak with him. Alice stopped when she realized he might not know. Alice turned her tracks and walked to her brother. Thats where Gale found her. Gale made his way over with her bag in hand. When he pulled away from Katniss he saw Alice from the corner of his eye. Guilt had settled in the pit of his stomach. "Alice?" Gale called to her. The small girl stood up and started to walk away. She stopped before passing him. "Its always been her hasn't it." it wasnt ment to be a question but Gale answered anyway. " I-I don't know im confused" gale turned to look at her. he watched her shoulders shake and tears run down her cheeks. "Alice I" he started but Alice just walked away. Alice felt completely heart-broken she new better than to fall for her best friend but she did anyway. "he never really wanted me he only wanted comfort".

* * *

_**that's it for now go leave a comment and all that jazz. the next chapter will be here before the fall!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***grabes Gale and hides behind him* Me: please dont kill me! Im so sorry im sooo late posting this! I got cot in a whirlpool of depression and just couldn't wright. I lost my job which would give me a lot of time to wright but no. I still haven't been able to find work and I'm moving so its just been really couldn't. Theres alot going on in the chapter between Gale and Alice. And more of Alice's past is revealed. I am adding the interviews in even tho in the book they didn't show in the districts its just to set something up. so please enjoy part 2. and please PLEASE review I really want to hear from you and know if you like it or not. Im a big girl i can take it.**_  
_**Gale: *sigh* she doesn't own anything except Alice and her family and the new peace keeper.**_  
_**Me: Also their is mention of *Cough* Adult things. nothing bad i promise just letting you know. **_

_**I have tried editing this twice UGH! if theres something spelt wrong im about to get yelled at. im sitting at the public library and im about to rip my hair out.**_

* * *

Gales hands were on Katniss's face as he drew in closer leaning his head to the right before kissing her. this sean played over and over in Alice's head. Its been months since then but she still couldn't get it out of her mind. 'He used me' she thought. It was early in the morning when Alice woke up from same dream thats haunted her nights. "Another early day" she said looking at her self in the mirror. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she gave her self one last look. Dark circles held a permanent place under her eyes making them more strikingly green then what they truly were. Alice left the group home off to start her day. Alice started helping out at Peetah family bakery so she'd head their first. The baker and her father were good friends when they were little so he helped her out. Alice loved working at the bakery. Peetah would come by and help her knead the dough and show her certain techniques. After work Alice would head to the Hawthorns house to help watch the children. Alice hasn't spoken to Gale since that night. Maybe she needed too. She definitely wanted too but couldn't find the words. After work today Alice was on her way to the Hawthorns house when she saw him. Gale was walking with a couple of his crew members back from the mines. Gale was laughing but stopped when his eyes met hers. People can change a lot when you haven't spoken or seen each other even in the past few months. Alice noticed that Gale looked a lot lot taller now, older even. Alice diverted her eyes and started heading to Gales home. "Ill see you guys tomorrow. Alice wait up." Alice slowed her pace but didn't stop. Once Gale was at her side neither of them said a word. They were just passing the Everdeens old home when Gale grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. "What do you think your doing?" she snapped. Gale stood in the doorway blocking her exit. "Can we talk?" Alice rolled her eyes before sitting down at the table. Gale sat across from her.

-silence-

"You gonna talk or can i go?" Alice said with no emotion. "Ok here it goes. I cant go on not talking to you. I was stupid and should have thought about you but I didn't and got caught up in..I dont even know what. I..I just miss my best friend and want you back in my life. Can you look at me please?". Alice lifted her eyes from the table and saw his pail gray eyes pleading, the pain in them were unbearable. "What do you want me to say Gale. You told me you didn't regret kissing me then we made out in the woods then I walk in on you doing the same with Katniss. Dose she even know that you and I were sorta a thing or was I just an other girl." Gale flinched at her words. Alice blinked back tears. 'You've cried enuff over him' she told her self. "Alice please." Gale started to sound desperate. Alice looked back in his eyes to see he was fight them back as well. Alice shook her head. "I dont know anymore Gale, I've wanted to forget and move on and somedays I do but the memories swim back. Us in the rain in the woods then you and her." Tear's spilled down her cheeks. "I've wanted to scream that I'm not going anywhere! Her fate is sealed by the forbidden love she played across panem! but you'd never believe me" Alice's shoulders started to shake. Gale moved from his seat to her side. "I'm sorry." was all he could say. Alice brote her hand up to cover her face. The sat in silence for several minutes. "One of us has to leave so your mother can deliver the load." Alice finally said as she calmed down. Gale stood and went for the door. "Gale?" he turned back. "I cant forgive you just yet. But I'd like to have my friend back as well." Gale gave her a small smile before going out the door. Alice stayed back a bit. Whipping her eyes before leaving. walking threw the town was quiet the gray snow covering her boots. She heard a commotion up a head at the victor village. Katniss was on the ground on top of Peetah both of them laughing before she leaned down for a kiss. Alice let out a soft sigh before turning around. She didn't feel like being reminded that her being mad at Gale was stupid because he felt the same way when he had to watch Katniss and Peeta act all lovie dovie. The only problem is Peetah isn't acting. He truly loves Katniss. Often Alice would talk about this stuff with Peetah when he'd show up at the bakery. At first he was just friendly and often looked sad. After a few weeks of seeing him like this Alice asked what was wrong. Peetah was an open book after that. Often if he was out and saw her on her way home from watching Gales siblings he'd invite her over for tea and discuss everything. Alice made her way to visit her brother. "10 years and it still feels like yesterday. This years the 3rd quarter quell and something doesn't feel right." Alice stood placed her hand on his stone then left.

Its been a few days since the end of the victor tour. Gale asked Alice to go with him and Katniss to the woods. Once their they found the trail Katniss left they started their hike. Gale turns and lends alice a hand once an awhile "Why do you think shes all the way out here?" Alice asked. Gale shrugged his shoulder. Gale stopped and took aim letting his arrow fly. Gale tied the turkey he had just shot to a rope and lung it over his shoulder. After an hour or so they came to a small concrete house smoke rouse from the chimney. Gale stood in the door way with a glare staring at Katniss. Gale told Alice his feelings about Katniss and peeta's engagement even tho he knew it would hurt her he just needed to say it. Katniss's eyes slowly went from Gales to Alice's then back to Gale. "President snow threatened to have you killed." she says. Gale just lifts his eyebrows. Alice stood as still as a stone. "Anyone else?" he asks. "Well he didn't give me a list but i'm guessing both our families and you." She nudged her head at Alice. Gale and Alice both enter and squat by the fire. "Unless what?" Alice asks. Gales eyes were on the fire. "Unless nothing now" Katniss says. They waited for Katniss to continue but she didnt. "Well thanks for the heads up." Gale says not looking up from the fire. "I do have a plan, you know" Katniss says. "Yeah i bet its a stunner." Gale tosses the glove Katniss left. "Here. i dont want your fiances old glove. Katniss looked softly at him. "He's not my fiance. thats just part of the act." Alice scuffed. Katniss glared at her. "And their not his they were cinna's." she says looking back at gale who asks for them back. Katniss goes into detail of everything. i'm pressing snow. what happened in 11. "Well you sure made a mess of things." Gale says once shes finished. "Whats your plan Katniss?" Alice asks looking at her solemnly. "We run away." "what!" Gale says obviously taken off guard. "well take to the woods and run away. you said your self we could do it. the day of the reeping." Gale lifted Katniss up spinning her around laughing. A pain shot threw Alice's heart. 'they've completely forgot im here' she thought. "ok lets do it." Gale pulls her into a huge. Alice stopped breathing. shaking her head she made her way past them to the door. "I love you." That made her stop Gale confessed his love for Katniss. Before she knew it Alice was back in 12 out of breath. She took off running. 'They probably dont notice im gone.' She thought as she made her way to the bakery. "Your late." Mrs. Malark stated as alice stomped her feet at the door. Its been hours when the first sound rang threw the store. "What was that?" Alice asked. the baker shrugged his shoulders. Alice went to the window and saw the square packed with people. "I'm leaving early if thats alright?" The baker just nodded. Alice placed her cloak on her shoulders. The sound rang out louder and a wail was heard from the center. "Whats going on?" She asked on of peetah brothers. "Nothing good" he replied. Alice started pushing her way to the front. She heard a cry from the center. The voice in pain sounded too familiar Alice finally broke threw just as the whip came crashing down on his bare back. Gale was bound to the post hands above his head. "Gale" she said in a whisper The whip cracked. Gale cried. "GALE!" Alice called as she tried running over. one of the miner from gales crew grabbed on to her middle. "Let me go!" she cried trying to get out of his grip. "Your gonna make it worse." He hissed in her ear. Alice stopped her struggling and watched. Each lash and watch cry of pain brot her own cry. Tears spilled as her eyes met his. He stared at her watching her tears roll down. it wasn't long until he passed out. But the lashes kept coming. "Stop it!" Alice cried. whispers came from the other side of the group as Katniss made her way to the man with the whip. "No" she cries out running in front of the whip. Haymitch came running out so did peetah. the man finally stopped. and the miner let alice go. She ran over to help untie his wrists. Katniss looked up at the soaked face of alice. "Go get hazle" she said Alice looked at gale more tears spilling out. "and dont let her bring the kids" Alice nodded. "Ill stay with them my self." one last look at gale and alice took off. normaly she's stop and nock but she busted in the door. "Alice your early" Hazle noticed her tear streeked face. "What happend" she states. "There taking gale to mrs everdeen." was all she could say. Hazle nodded and told her children to stay as she ran to the victor village. "Whats going on?" Rory asked. Alice shook her head "New peace keeper" Rory didnt need any more then that.  
Alice perpaired food for the kids, made sure they washed up and went to bed. The room was lit by the few ambers when Hazle came back. Alice stood from the couch and made her way over. "How is he?" She asked. Hazle let out a sigh "He's alive. thats all that matters." Alice shook her head tears threatened to spill over. "Could you watch the kids for the rest of the night? I'm heading back as soon as i grab clothing." Alice noded.

Alice was excused from working with the Malarks to help take care of The hawthorns. One day Hazle came home with a grin. "He'll be coming home tomorrow" She told everyone in the room. The kids jumped up and down. "Alice can i ask you something?" Hazel asked motioning for her to follow her out the door. "Whats up Hazle?" Alice asked looking puzzled. Hazle turned to her " Could you continue watching the kids until gale can get back to work. With the mines shut down and no bisness coming my way i had to take another job. Ill be cleaning and cooking for Haymitch." Alice noded waiting for her to continue befor giving her answer. "Gales going to need someone to help him and watch the kids. Could you do this? I know you and gale are in a bit of a ruff spot but it would mean the world to me." Alice twisted her face 'Is that what he told his mother when i didnt come by when he was home' "Please Alice?". Alice looked into Hazles pleading puppy eyes. "Yeah ill do it'' She thanked Alice and sent her on her way.

The next day Alice arived just after the kids left for school. Hazle had left her a note indecating that Gale was sleeping in his room and to cheack on him. Alice peeked in the room to see Gale fast asleep on his stoumich The bandages were turning colors indicating it was time to be changed. Hazle had told her that night that Mrs Everdeen or Prim would come by at some point to change the bandages. Alice started to do some of the house work. The snow had started to melt so Alice opended the windows letting in some air. Next she moved on to laundry. After hand washing all blankets minus the ones Gale was sleeping on She placed them out side on the line that She had helped Gale hand up so long ago. It was about noon time when Alice heared a creek coming from the bedroom fallowed by a low moan. 'Hes probably changing posions' She thought. Alice was washing dishes when Gale spoke. "Why are you here?" Alice jumped and turned around. "Dame it Gale! You almost made me pee" Gale who normaly would laugh at this just asked again "Why are you here" This time it wasnt a question but Alice answered "Your mom asked me to stay here wile she cleans up after Haymich. Gales eyes narrowed into the same Oh so scarry (but not to Alice) scawle. "I dont need a baby sitter" He said not takeing his eyes off hers. Alice could see in his eyes that he was mad but also hurt. "I know Gale. Im not doing this for you im doing it for Hazle. " Alice turned back to the dishes. Gale walked over and grabed her arm forcing her to spin. "Why must you be here when you couldnt be at the Everdeens when I was hurt!" He didnt mean to yell but he did wile squeesing her arm. "Gale that hurts" Alice staited calmly. Gale didnt let go. "Answer me!" That time he ment to yell. Alice flinched at his words. "Theirs no exuse for me not being their and im sorry. I was manly here watching the kids. an" He cut her off "What about after you watched the kids My mom left way before curfue you clould have come." The hurt in his eyes was starting to replace the anger. His hand lossend a little. "I'm sorry gale I...I couldnt." Alice spoke softly and verry low. She moved her eyes from his to the floor. "Seeing you in that much pain would have killed me. Hell I couldnt breath the hole time you were on that post." Gale glaired "You could have tryed to stop them." Alice eyes shot up. "I did gale! I tryed but i was held back!" Now it was alice turn to get mad. "The hole time when your eyes were on mine I wished it was me on that post not you!" Tears appered in her eyes. Gale quickly grabed her and pulled her into his chest. "Gale?" Alice asked puzzled. He didnt say anything. Alice slowly put her arms around him making sure to keep clear of his bandages.

"The mines are opening" Alice says to Gale who only gruffs. "More hours I heard." She says trying to get something other then a nod or a mhm out of him. She stops what shes doing and turns to him. "Im going to frolic threw 12 with nothing on but my shoes." She waits. Gale nods then he turns looking at her "What?" He says. Alice laughed and sat next to him. "Whats up buttercup. you seem very down." She says placing her hand on his arm. He looked her eyes and sighed "Rory had to sign up for treatys" He says. Alice leaned her head on his sholder and sat in silence. 20 minuets had passed before anyone said anything. "Dont disaper again" Gale says not taking his eyes off the wall. Alice looked up at him "What do you mean?" She asked puzzled by this state ment. "Dont leave me out anymore. After Katniss got back you shut me out. And before you say it I know why but still we need you. I mean I need you." He says turning in Alice derection. Alice shook her head. "You dont need me Gale." Gale was about to tell her again but she cut him off "Im not going to be sitting on sidelines anymore" She says getting off the couch. "Whos pupping you on the sidelines" He asks. Alice spun and walked back to him "You are Gale. So far when something has happend between you and Katniss and you two dont talk You come right back to me, Your playing with my head and i cant do this." Alice walked to the door. " I wont disaper i promis" with that she left.

It was time for the anoucment of the quarter quarel. Alice had cleaned up the hawthrons home. The door swung open and gale walked in. "Honey Im home" he says with fake enthuseasm. "Welcome back" Alice says smiling at him. The tv was turned on and Alice took her seat on the floor. This year definitely felt different. presedent snow was on shown on the screan after the anthem played. He talked about the dark days and how every year a young man and woman are choisen and how every 25 years they have a quartar quell. He turned to the wooden box and pulled out an envalope with the number 75 on it. Opening it slowly he states "This year one man and one woman tributes will be picked from the exsitsting pool of victors." Alice jaw droped. None of the hathorns said a thing as the plate Hazle was cleaning shattered. Everyone was silent. Roy and Alice got up to help clean the plate. Once that was clean and the tv turned off Gale stood and walked to the door. "Gale?" Alice called. Gale left slaming the door behind him. Alice went to chaise after him but Hazle stopped her shaking her head as if saying let him be. Night started to fall and gale had yet to return. Hazle looked from the door to the window. It was really late. "Ill go look for him" Alice said handing posy to her mother. "Be carful when you come back you can stay here no need for you to get cot." Hazle said picking up Pozy and pushing the rest to bed. Alice steped out into the chilly night not even knowing where to start. The hob would have been one stop if it hadent been burnt down so she started towred the center of town. All the houses on the way to town were dark indecating everone had gone to sleep. The only lights lit were in the senter of town where the tortcher devices stood. Severl people lind the stocks. None gale. Alice stayed in the shadows as the peace keepers martched around. The victor village was quiet. Alice looked everwere then it hit her. 'he wouldnt' She thought as she waited for yet another group to go buy. Alice sprinted to the medow the hum of the fence as loud as ever. Alice new Gale wouldnt attempt to make it out their. Alice was about to give up and hope he had gone home when she turned around. Facing her were about 10 peace keepers. Alice sholders dropped 'crap'. The peacekeeps surounded her and began martching into town. Beging out past cerfew ment a night or two in the stalkcades or whipping. Alice turned her head when they past the hawthorn home. Gale watched in horror as she walked by. 'Thank god he's home' She thought. Alice was stuck in the stalkcades for 3 days. She was dyhidrated and starving. It didnt help that when she was relased the peace keeper threw her to the ground and walked away. It was Peeta and Katniss that came and helped her to Mrs Everdeen. Alice spent 4 days in their spare bed room resting. On her last day Alice heared noices outside. When she went to investaget something wized passed her ear. "Alice! are you ok. im sorry i aimed to high" Peetah came running over. Alice looked over to the side to see a kitchen knigh standing out of the house an inch from her face. "I-Im fine. Whats going on out here?" she asked pulling the knigh out. "Oh were just um training" he said nuding his haid in the derection of the others. A small sad smile spread across her face as she handed back the knigh "Need help?".

They trained late into the night. Half hour to curfuw they called it quits. Gale and Alice waved good bye as the left. "How are you feeling?" Gale asked keeping his eyes on the ground. this was the first thing he has said to Alice since the anounce ment. "Fine" She replyed. Awkered silence fell on them as they continued walking. Once at the group home they stood in silence. Gale ran his hand threw his hair. "well um goodnight" He said looking into the sky. "Yeah night" Alice said kicking a rock. Gale turned to leave but stoped and looked at her. "Ill see you tomorrow right?" Alice looked up into his eyes for the first time. She could see guilt rateating threw them. Alice smiled "Not if you dont make it home" Gale smile and waved as he left.

-REAPING DAY-  
Alice woke early that morning. She quickly got dressed and left her home. Alice pushed her way threw the crowed down to the seam. It didnt take her long to spot Hazle and the kids. They waited in the squar for Gale but the croud kept pushing them. "Ill wait for him then we'll come find you." Alice said with a half smile. The crowd started to thin still no sign of Gale, Finaly his head poked around the corner. "Your late Mr. Hawthron."Alice said trying to cheer him up. He didnt say anything. The reeping took place. Katniss was picked as was Haymich but Peeta volenterred. Once it was all over Gale and Alice went to say good bye but were blocked by peace keepers. "We get to say good bye!" Gale stated angerly. Alice noticed one of the peace keepers grabed for his gun. "Gale lets go there not letting us in". Alice pulled his arm. Gale grumbled the hole way to his house.

The day after the opening saramones Alice was back working at the bakery. It was a long day and Alice offten found her mind wondering off wile cleaning. Alice looked out the window and saw yet another crowed out front. 'Seams like its happening more and more' she thought as she dumped the dust pan out. The bell to the door opend and in came Peta's oldest brother. "Alice you gotta help! its Gale" He said out of breath as he ran back out the door. Alice pushed her way threw the crowed to find a peace keeper bringing his fist down hitting Gale in the jaw. Gale stumbled back before swinging his own fist knocking the peace keeper over. The peace keeper stood whiping blood from his lip. Gale raised his fists waiting for the next attak. The peace keeper pulled out a batton bringing it down hard on Gales face. Gale crumpled down. Gale looked up just to see Alice's back. Alice stood with her arms streached out protecting Gale From what ever may come next. 'This was a bright idea' Alice thought, She had run out just as the peace keeper pulled his gun. Now Alice was stairing down the barrel of the peace keepers gun. Alice stood ferm not moving. "Move" The peace keeper said from behind his glass face gaurd. Alice narrowed her Green eyes "No" still standing ferm "listen to me girl. if you done move ill...". "Youll what? shoot me? Go ahead. but this fight between you and him is finished!". The peace keeper lowered his gun and removed his face gurd. "Whats your name girl" He said His green eyes shot daggers at her. "Alice Fitzgareld" the peace keepers eye widend. "Your friends lucky im not the head peace keepers, Take him home" He said putting his gun in his holster. Alice turned giving Gale a shakking hand up. "Come on you cant go home looking like this" She said putting his arm around her sholders. Alice took gale to the group home. Once in the kitchen Alice grabbed a cloth and ran it under the fouset. "you never leran do you?" She said whiping the blood off his face where the batton sliced his skin. "Says the girl who stood infront of a gun for me" He smirked then winced when she pressed down on the black and blue skin on his jaw. "Don't be such a baby." Alice smiled. "So how did this happen?" she asked. Gale let out a long sigh and told her how the green eyed peace keeper tripped him and made a some rude comment "And i just snaped" He finished takeing the clother from her and placing it on the bruise. Alice looked at the cut "You might need stiches. you should go see Mrs, everdeen." Alice walked back the sink and washed her hands. She shut the watter off but didnt turn back to him. Her sholders started to shake. "Alice? hey im ok" Gale said getting up placing both hands on her sholders. Alice shook her head "You keep doing these things. I thought i was going to losse you today" She said still stairing at the empty sink. "But you didnt" He said giving her sholders a squease. Alice wearled around "Yea this time! Whos to say you wont do this again!" Alice held his eye contact she wasnt backing down. Gale saw the hurt and worry in her eyes. Gale moved and sat back down putting his head in his hands. Alice grabed a chair and pulled it over to him and sat down. "Gale" she placed her hand on his knee. "promis you wont do anything stupid like this again." He mumbled something that sounded like an ok but verry grumpy. "Hey" she grabed his chin making him look her in the eyes. "promis me". Gale gave a sigh " I promis i wont do anything stupid.." he paused adding "That will get me killed" He smiled as Alice smaked his knee laughing. Gale and another sigh and staired at his hand. they hadnt had such a friendly moment since last year. "What the hell" Alice said making gale look up. Alice moved quickly placeing a quick kiss on his bruise. Red faced Alice stood up. "Lets get you sewed up." She moved her way to the front door. Gale grabed her arm stoping her. He moved alot slower taking his hand and removing a starnd of hair from her face before kissing her forhead. "Yea lets go."

The days continued as normal. Gale stopped getting introble. Alice contuned to work at the bakery. Every day the baker would give her yesterdays bread and shed take it and pass it amoung the extreamly weak and leave anuff for the hathorns. One day Alice was just finishing her rounds when the wistle anouncing the end of the mianing day rang. Alice stood watching them all emerge draging there feet headed for home. Alice kicked a rock. She disied to just wait for Gale as they were both headed to the same place. The crowed began to thin and still no sighn of Gale. Alice scrunched up her face and started to leave when fingers wiggled up her sides making her laugh. She spun around smaking Gale in the chest. Gale laughted "What are you doing here?" He asked wraping his arm around her sholders moving towred the seam. "oh just looking for a man to replace you" She said rolling her eyes. Gale chuckled "Im ireplaceable." After walking for a wile Gale looked over his sholder. "What is it?" Alice looked up at him. Gale looked alittle worryed "Were being followed". Alice glanced over her sholder and shure anuff the peace keeper from the other day was fallowing them. Gale started moving faters but the peace keeper kept up. "I need to speak to you girl" He finaly said. Alice turned and looked at him "What about?" She asked glairing. He looked from her to Gale. "Alone" he says. Gale took a step towred him when Alice stopped him. "Ill see you at your house." Gale was going to protest but knew he wasnt going to win. He kept his eyes on them as he walked away. Once Gale was out of ear shot the peace keeper spoke. "Hows your mom" He said in a monaton. "How do you know my mother!?" Alice was confused. "I was staitoned here when i first started. your mom came to me for help her oldest son was sick and needed food and medason. so i offered her money inreturn she kept me company at night" His smug grin chilled alice to the bone. "Your lieing." Alice said her hands starting to shake. "You must be what 17,18. Last time i saw your mother was 18 years ago. thought youd like to meet your real father." with that he turned and left. Alice couldnt belive it. "Its not true" She said after sometime. Alice could here gale calling from a distence. Alice stayed there till Gale came to her side. "What that ass hat have to say?" He asked. Alice shook her head "Nothing" She couldnt tell Gale this. how could he be her father! close to Gale's house Alice stopped and shook her said befor continueing. Alice started to notice the peace keeper watching her everymove. He'd come and buy bread but only if she was working. He'd happen to be on patroll out side of the hathorns home. it was getting on her nerves. "Hes out there again!" She said throwing the curten aside and taking a seat next to Gale on the couch. "He probably wants you" Gale said looking slightly annoyed.

That night was the Tribute interveiws. Alice sat on the floor next to Gale. The hole family had gathered at the Everdeans in the victor villige to watch the advent. They watched as the former victors cryed or got angry. Listend to the crowed cry as they cryed and cheered when they smiled. It was really sickening. They finaly got to Katniss who walked out in a beautful wedding dress. Gale gave a small huff. Alice looked up at him and reached and gave his hand a squees which he returned. The crowed was in an uprour over this. Ceaser was finaly able to quite the crowed "So, Katniss obviously this is a very emotionaal night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

She looked down quickle then back to him.

"Only that I'm so sorry you wont get to be at my wedding... but I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isnt it just... the most beautiful thing?" With that she began to spin. The hole room gasped as her dress burst into flames. The dress blackend and when she stopped they all say wings. "She a.." Prim stayted but Katniss was the one to say it "A mockingjay" The audence applouded as Her stylest took abow. Now its peeta's turn.

"So, Peeta, what was it like when, after all you've been through, you found out about the Quell?"

"I was in shock. I mean, One minuet I'm seeing Katniss looking beautiful in all these wedding gowns, and the next..."

"You realized there was never going to be a wedding?"

Peeta paused for a long moment. Gale had just gotten up to grab a drink when he didnt here Peeta answer.

"Ceaser, do you think our friends could keep a secret?"

"Yes i belive so"

"We're already married" Peeta said quickly. Alice staired at the tv then looked around at Gale who was looking extreamly angry at the floor. Peeta gose on saying its not offical and how theres a tradion back at 12 were they tost and to them thats all they need. he also mentions how they wished they waited.

"As you say, no one couldve. but I have to confess, I'm glad you two had at least a few months of happiness togeather."

Peeta shook his head

"Im not glad. I wish we had waited untill the hole thing was done officially"

"but surely even a brief time is better then no time?"

"Maybe id think that too ceacer"

Peeta gave a long pause. All eyes were glued to the tv.

"If it whernt for the baby"

The front door slamed shut. Before Hazle could stop her Alice ran off after him. He was running far a head and it took some time for her to catch up. "Gale! wait up!" She called he finaly stopped infront of his houe. He didnt turn or look at her he keept his eyes on the ground. "Gale?" Alice called timmidly. She reached out to him and touched his arm. In one quick movement Gale had her pind to the side of the house. His lips claiming hers. They kept kissing till Alice pushed him back. "Gale you dont mean this. your just angery over the interveiw. Gale shook his head. "Im not. I want this, I want you" He said as he drew closer. The next thing Alice new she was guided into the house and into his bedroom. Their kiss's grew longer and hotter. Clothing was being pulled in all derections. The world around them melted away and it was just the two of them. Gale moved his lips down the nape of her neck. Alice dug her nails into his bair back leaveing marks. The moved as one.

The next morning Alice woke alone tangled in sheets. She got dressed only to realize her shirt she had worn the night before was torn. "Great" Alice moved to gales dresser removing one of his gray tshirts. After pulling it on Alice noticed a little book at the bottom of the draw. After looking closely she noticed it was her old sketch book. The door behind her creeked anouncing Gales retune. "You kept this?" Alice asked looking down at it then up to him. Gale smiled handing her a cup of tea. "I told you i like your drawings". They sat on the bed and looked threw the book togeather. They came apon the one oh Gale standing with his his arms positiond to shoot a bow. "When did you have time to draw this one?" He asked looking at her. Alice smiled "It's from memory." They closed the book and headed out. "Wheres hazle?" Alice looked around but saw no one. With it being sunday everyone had the day off. Gale shruged "Probably still as Katniss's. they never came home last night" Alice gave a sigh in relafe. The tv flickered on and the anthome played. "Sounds like its going to start" Alice said looking towred the tv. Gale took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. "Lets not watch. for a wile." He says smiling at her. They spent the day just sitting. Alice sketched another pitcter of Gale this one him looking out the window. Someone called out from the living room. "In here" Gale called again trying not to move. The kids came running. "We were worryed!" They all said at the same time. "Sorry it got late so we just stayed here Gale answered moving just a bit to look at them. The sun had set when Alice finaly finished. Gale strached "I feel like ive been sitting for year!" Alice laughed. "Know what?" Alice asked. Gale gave her a look that said 'I know what we could do' Alice picked up her sketch book and chucked it at him both laughing. Gale walked Alice home an hour till cerfew. Katniss had made it through the first night but neaither Gale nor Alice mentiond them or the games at all. They walked hand and hand down the streets. Once at the house neather wanted to say goodbye. "How long are you working tommorrow?" He asked his eyes on hers. "I get out a little after you. im staying longer as they...well." Gale leand down and kissed her quickly. "Ill meet you out front." With that he turned and left. Alice heart gave a great leep. They were togeather and they were happy.

The next day Alice spent they day waiting for that night. Once the it was closeing time Alice looked out front where Gale was making face's. The baker chuckled at him befor dismissing her for the day telling her that tomorrow they would be closed. Alice gave her thanks before leaving. Gale wrapped his arm around her sholders and started to head in a different derection then his house. "Um Gale where are we going?" Alice asked Gale just smiled and keept walking. They passed her house and past the victor village. Alice finally cout on. They were going to her brother. Once they were their Alice talked to her brother a bit wile picking weeds from his stone. Once she was done she stood and smiled at him taking his hand and started to leave. Gale didnt move. Alice turn and looked at him. "I'll take care of her I promiss." This brote tears to her eyes. The left hand and hand again. "Thankyou for that" She says watching the ground. Gale pulled her close and wraped one arm around her. "You dont have to thank me i ment what i said. Ill protect you no matter what." Alice put her arm around him as the walked. She was really pleased to hear this. After all thats all she ever wanted to here.

The next day Alice was at Gales watching the game. Gale had gone to check on the Everdeens. It was at this time that they watch Katniss pull her bow back and release it into the side of the force field blowing it up. The tv then shut off. the light flickered off and their was silence. After a wile Rory spoke "Whats going on?" it was then the ground shook and a great explosion was heard. Alice went out side to see hover crafts over the center of town droping small objects that exploded on impact. "Get to the woods!" She called to them forcing them out the door. "Where are you going!" Hazle called out as alice ran in the opposite direction. "Im going to find Gale!" Hazle tried to stop her but she was out of sight. Alice saw people running her way shoving her back. "GALE! GALE!" she called through the crowed. The crowed began to thin. people could be seen in their house's that were on fire calling for help. Alice began to panic. "Alice!" Alice turned to see Rory come runnig up to her. "What are you doing its not safe!" She said running over to him. "Gale came back right after you left. so i came to get you" He smiled taking her hand they began to run. Alice looked up to she a hover craft rigt over their heads. They continude to run as bomes went off behind them. they started to get closer and close. Alice shover Rory out of the way as a explotion went off on thair left. Alice was thrown over and hit the back of her head hard. Rory came up to her in tears. "Go to the woods. ill be fine" She said Rory noded befor running off. All around her flame were devouring everything. Alice placed a hand on the back of her head to reveil blood. "Thats awsome" She said to her self. She tryed to stand only to be in immense pain. Alice looked down and noticed her panleg had torn away. Her left leg was badly burnt and posibly broken. Alice layed back down and closed her eyes. 'this is it brother. im coing'. Whe she woke she was being josled about. it was clear to her she was being carryed. Alice looked up to see Gales sturn expression. "Just hold on Alice were almost there" He said. Alice closed her eyes again this time when she came to her head was on Gale's lap. She felt the pain emidently and tried to sit up. "Hey dont move. your legs badly burnt and we just wrapped your head." Alice layed back down. "What happend?" She asked. Gale gave along sigh "I was looking around hopping you had come back when i noticed Rory disapered. Some one said he went to find you. Once i got back out there I found him but not you. He told me what happend and i ran. you were nocked out hard. Then i brought you here." Alice looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "How long have i been out? how many of us got out?" Gales expreson harded "youve been out two days." he paused "Only 915 of us got out." Alice's eyes widened. They didn't say anymore. The next day they were rescued by 13.

* * *

_**Ok thats all you get. sorry if its rushed i was trying to finish it as fast as i could to post it. The next chapter will be Mockingjay. I hope to have it up by the summer but incase that doesn't work out ill aim for the release of mockingjay part 2. Im not to sure but i might make it into two chapters but maybe not. Thankyou for taking the time to read my story and please review. Look forward to the next chapter. And a big thankyou to the people who added my story to their favorets and thankyou for fallowing it as well. (0u0)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is part 3! I am making this into two parts. I'm just having a really hard time writing now a days. My depression is really effecting me to the point where I dont even want to get up. I hope to have the second part up before part 2 is released but I cant guarantee. I do how ever need your help! i need a seen between Alice and Gale something fun. So could you give me a scenario? The person with the best scenario will get a special appearance in the chapter or even that seen! So please comment and give me a seen and a OC/you.! I apologies if this chapter sucks... **

**ok I've tried editing this four times already so im just posting this. sorry about all the spelling mistakes.**

* * *

It's been almost a month since Alice and the rest of the survivors were rescued. They were placed in rooms in district 13. The only thing of 13 Alice had seen was the inside of the medical wing. Due to the damage to her leg she hasn't moved. But today the doctors wanted to try something different. "Since you refuse to use a wheelchair and you've completely objected to cutting it off. We've decided its time to get you walking" one of the doctors said wile looking over her chart. "Would you like someone to guide you by holding your hands or would you like to go on your own?" Alice didn't answer. She's been quiet for a month. Since Gale learned Katniss was in 13 he hasn't come to visit Alice. "Ok...Prim! I need you over here." The doctor and Prim got Alice into a sitting position. "Alice just grab onto my solders okay?" Prim took Alice's hands and placed them on her solders. "Okay on 3, 1,2,3".Alice pulled her self up and held on tight. 'Dame this hurts' she thought as they started to take steps. "Your doing great!" Prim kept encouraging her to keep moving. They made their way out to the hall. "Prim? where are we going?" Alice asked in a soft voice pain shooting up her leg. "Down to the dinning hall. Its almost dinner. The doctor thinks it would be great if you walked like this everyday to dinner. Then maybe once it gets better we'll add lunch then breakfast." They moved slowly, taking breaks often. "I'm sorry Prim" Alice said as she sat down in the hall. They had almost made it but Alice needed a rest. "Don't worry about it. I volunteered for this" She smiled at Alice.

"Why dont you sit and ill get our food." Prim says as she directs Alice to the table. At the table you could see Mrs Everdean and Hazel talking to each other Rory and the other two were laughing and Katniss and Gale were sitting in silence. Alice froze "Ill come with you. There may be a day your not with me." Alice said. In line Alice let go of Prims shoulders. "You going to be okay?" Prim asked looking worried. "I'll be fine...I think." Alice managed to get threw the line and fill her plate. It was on the way back when Alice stopped. "Everything okay?" Prim asked concern filling her voice. Alice looked down. Her leg was shaking. She looked back up and nodded. 'You can't let them worry anymore then they do'. Prim walked next to her at a slow pace. Katniss noticed Prim wasn't sitting yet and looked up to see. Alice kept her eyes on her feet. Katniss stood and walked over. "Let me take this ok?" She garbed a hold of the tray taking it from Alice. Alice didn't fight it. She reached and took Prims solder once again. Katniss placed the tray next to Gale and took her seat on the other side. Alice knew Gales eyes were on her but she didn't look back at him. She ate in silence and listened to everyone around her. Nobody said a word to Alice. Maybe they knew she wanted to be alone. One of the doctors came running in. He asked both Prim and Mrs Everdeen to come at once. Prim looked over at Alice about to tell the doctor she couldn't. "Dont worry about me ill be fine" Alice said not even looking up from her plate. Back to silence. Everyone but Alice Gale and Katniss left. Alice had finished along time ago but couldn't find the strength to get up. Gale and Katniss were talking in hushed tones. Alice got fed up. "Im going back" She said standing and walking over to the bin. Once out in the hall way she let her tears fall. 'Why are you even crying? You knew if she had made it back he'd leave you. Was it because you let your guard down AGAIN and got your self hurt. Its true he promised your brothers grave that he'd protect you. maybe he is by staying away. No that cant be why he hasn't come because if it was her in the hospital wing hed be there.' Alice was to distracted to see the step down coming up. Alice fell hard. She grabbed her leg in pain. "Damn!" Alice pulled herself over to the wall but didn't stand. 'eventually someone will come' she thought. Alice waited and waited. finally footsteps and voices could be herd.

"It was good seeing her out and about" said one of them

"yeah I've been meaning to visit but she probably hates me" said the other

'Great its them' Alice thought.

"She can't be that mad at you for not visiting." Katniss said

They were about to walk past when Alice called out. "Instead of talking about me you could help me out" Both Katniss and Gale jumped. "What are you doing on the floor?" Katniss asked as they mayed there way over to her. "Just thought it looked like a good place to be" Alice said rolling her eyes. Both Katniss and Gale offered her a hand. She took Katniss's and pulled her self up. "Thanks" Alice went to take a step foreword but the pain was to much to go on her on. She started to fall when Gale cot her. "You shouldn't do this on your own. Let us help you" Alice pushed away. "I dont need anyone's help!" Alice started to limp away.  
She new they were still following her because they kept whispering. "If your going to follow me then at least walk with me" She said. They kept in step with her. none of them said a word. Katniss wound up leaving and heading back to her room leaving Gale and Alice alone. They had almost maid it to the medical wing when Prim came running up to them followed by a doctor with a wheelchair. "Their you are! we've been waiting for you" Prim said helping her into the chair. "Your leg is bleeding! what happened?" She asked after noticing the bright red stain on Alice's pant leg. "I fell" She answered plainly. Gale staid with them until they got to the wing. "I should head back." He said. "Gale!" Alice called to him. He turned looking rather surprised. "Yea?" He walked back over to her. "I do hate you. Just so you know." With that Alice pushed her self in the medical wing leaving Gale and Prim in the hall. "I knew that already" Gale said looking down at the ground gilt running threw his mind. "You could come by more" Prim said giving him a small smile before going back in. Once her bandages were changed Alice and Prim were left alone. "He feels really bad you know" Prim said pulling the blanket up to Alice's lap. "I know. I... I dont Hate him i just really wish I did. Maybe if i can make him beilve it eventually I would too." Alice said looking down at her hand. "I think it's silly. He love's you both but in different ways." Prim said looking at her. "Yea maybe your right" Alice layed down turning away from prim. After awhile Prim left. Alice let out a sigh. 'why cant I just hate you' With that she fell asleep.

When Alice woke Gale was sitting their. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Morning" He said giving her a smile. Alice blinked and looked around. 'Why are we alone!' her mind screamed. Alice saw her breakfast sitting in on the tray in front of her. Half her roll was missing. Alice glared at Gale. He shrugged "I got hungry waiting" He gave her a cocky smile hoping shed roll her eyes and laugh. That didn't happen. "What do you want Gale?" Alice said pulling the tray over to her. "Nothing really just thought you needed to vent. so go ahead scream at me all you want I can take it." Alice took a few bites before pushing the tray away. "They wont let you keep that you know they'll just throw it away" He says still waiting for her to respond. "Then you have it" She says looking at her hands. Gale finished her tray. They sat in silence for awhile. "Im not going to get mad" Alice said. Gale looked at her completely shocked. "Why-why not! I mean I've been awful to you. i haven't come to visit you here. I've started to kinda see Katniss! why wont you yell at me!" Alice looked him in the face then started to laugh. "Why are you laughing!" Alice couldn't answer from laughing so hard. she garbed her sides "Oh my sides hahaha! I really needed that" she says after a few deep breaths "I cant get mad because I'm not. I finally came to the conclusion that I knew this would happen and in a way Im free." Alice said looking at him . Gale looked completely confused. "Remember when we first got here and they did some tests on us?" Gale nodded. "Well it was to tell which ones of us can have children" Alice was still looking at him with a small smile. "Well turns out I was pregnant" She says tipping her head to the side. Gales jaw dropped "Your pregnant?" Gale looked both scared and shocked. Alice started laughing again. "Your slow" She said wile laughing. "I'm what?" Gale now looking offended. "I said i WAS pregnant as in I'm not anymore" Gale now looking sad (man he must be menstruating) "What happened?" He said. Alice shrugged still laughing "Dunno, they said it happens some times." Alice berried her head in her hands as her laughter became sobs. "Alice" Gale said reaching his hand out to her. "Dont" she shook her head "If you touch me now i'm just going to fall all over again" Whipping the remainder of her tears away. "Please just leave" Alice lyed back down and rolled over leaving Gale to sit in silence. When Alice had woken her dinner was sitting on the tray. The lights had been shut off. "Must be lights out" She said pulling the tray over too her. "And here i thought i was the only one awake" A voice said from across the room. It was too dark to see who it was. "Sorry to disapont you" Alice said. The voice let out some thing that sounded like a chuckle. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Alice Fitzgareld". The voice didn't answer again and Alice left it alone.

After a few days Alice allowed to leave the hospital. "So here is your room number. You must have the wheel chair with you at all times your also to follow your shedual. If there is something you cant finish then you can stop and finish at another time. Now with your leg you will not be allowed to enter in our military. is their any questions? no? good you may leave at any time" The doctor got up and left. Alice stood and garbed hold of the wheel chair pushing it out. An hour had passed and Alice still had not found her room. "I am so lost." she said looking down at the paper. With out noticing Alice crashed into someone in front of her. "I am so sorry!" Alice said looking up. "Its fine" Katniss brushed off her legs. "Oh hey Katniss" Alice said giving her an apologetic smile. "Wheres the fire Alice? Katniss said noticing Alice looking back down at her paper. "Im trying to find my room. Ive been set free from the hospital wing" She said sighing. "Let me see" Katniss took the paper from her hands "I know where this is. I can show you if you want" Katniss handed back the paper. "The would help thanks. Hop on" Alice patted the seat to the wheelchair. Katniss raised her eyebrow. "You'll give me more weight to push" Alice said. 15 minuets latter they were at Alice's new room. "So...its no different then the hospital wing." Alice said looking around her small room. "Yup and it looks like you've got it to your self." Katniss says with a smile. "Fuuun" Alice went to take a seat in the wheel chair when it roll cousing her to fall on the floor. "are you ok?" Katniss came over to help but stopped when Alice started laughing. Katniss started to laugh. And for 10 minuets that's what the did was laugh. "Here let me help you" Katniss said still laughing. "Nah im going to stay here for awhile" Katniss shrugged and left the room. Silence fell and Alice started to feel alone. She folded her arms over her eyes and let out a sigh. Few minutes had passed when a soft knock came from the other side of the door. "Come in!" She hollered not moving her arms. Alice heard the door open the patter of feet could be heard then something jumped onto her belly.  
"PIG-PILE ON ALICE!" Rick yelled as he lyed onto of her. Posy let a squeel as she joined in the fun. Alice let out a kind of umph As Posy jumped on top of her Brother. "Ok let her up" Hazel said wile laughing. Both kids got off and Hazel helped her stand. "What are you guys doing her here?" Alice asked picking up Posy. "We passed Katniss in the hall and she told us your room number!" Rory said in on breath as he tips the wheelchair back on its back wheels. "keep that on the floor! We're right across the hall" She smiles at Alice. Posy looked up at Alice. "So you can come over again!" Alice looked down and smiled.

About a week later at dinner Alice noticed Katniss and Gale weren't at the table. "Where's Gale and Katniss?" She asked Hazel who shrugged. The television screens that played the shortages from the capital started playing the anthome. On scream showed Ceaser and Peeta. "He's alive" Alice said what everyone was thinking. The two talk for a wile about the arina blowing up and how he should have never let them separate. Ceaser asked if Peeta had anything to say to the rebels He called for a cease fire on both parts. The dinning hall burst into shouts from the people of 13. Alice wondered awhile before heading to her room. Alice noticed spots of red going down the hall and stopped in front of her door. With a questioning look she opened the door. Gale was sitting on her bed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You did something stupid huh?" Alice said moving over to him. "Heh funny" Gale said. "So what happened" Alice asked as he moved gales hands away from his face. Gale explained how Katniss took off running and He blocked the door and got an elbow to the face. Alice shook her head "I got just the thing." Alice turned to her dresser and pulled out two chunks of cotton that were in the shape of bullets (hehe) "Here shove these up your noise" She said handing them to him. Gale raised his eye brow at her before doing as she says. "So what made you come here instead of the hospital wing?" Alice took a seat in the wheelchair. Gale shrugged "Dunno". Alice shook her head. "You by your self in here?" Gale asked after a pause. Alice nodded "Yup all in my lonesome." Gale laughed. "Posy's been begging mum to let her stay here with you." He says. Alice laughed. She staired at her hands Gale did the same. They sat their in silence for a wile. "Will we ever not have a awkered silence?" Alice said finally looking him in the face. Gale gave an oh so sexy smirk but Alice just laughed. "What!" Gale said really confused. "I cant take you seriously with tampons in your noise!" Alice leaned forward laughing hard. Gales face went bright red and he yanked the thing out of his noise. "You could have told me what these were!" He said standing to throw them away. "Gale your so thick! why would a female have cotton in her draws!" Alice continued to laugh. Gale joined in. They laughed for awhile. They finally stopped when they heard the door lock and the lights went out. "Great!" They said together. Gale stood and tried to open the door. "Its no use it wont open till morning." Alice said "you might as well get comfterbul. Alice stood and garbed an extramly large T shirt from her draw. "Im gonna change." Alice went into the bathroom and shut the door. "Just breath" she said under her breath. Alice looked down at the T shirt running her hand over it. With a sigh she changed and left the room. Gale had settled on the floor. Alice sat on the bed. "What are you doing down there?" She asked him. Gale opened one eye "Sleeping" He says. Alice rolled her and patted the spot next to her. "Its not like we haven't shared a bed before." Gale flinched a little before getting up and moving to sleep in the bed. "Night" Alice says rolling to the wall. When she woke Gale was gone.'

That night during reflections the hole District was called to a meeting. Alice found Gale standing with his family. "Whats going on?" Alice asked looking all around. "You'll see Gale says kinda grumply. "Whats wrong? get in a figh with Katniss?" She asked. When gale didnt answer Alice looked up at him "I was kidding. Did you two really get in a fight?" Gale noded his head in the derection of 3 people. "She stood up for them. their her prep team from the capital". "oh! they seam...nice?" Alice said scrunching her lips. Presedent coin made it to the podem.

"Soldgeir Everdean as agreed to become the Face of the revalotion."

The crowed cheard.

"She asks in becoming our Mockingjay that All the Victors taken to the capital. Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, And Annie will be granted Full Pardon for any damage they do to the rebel cause."

The people of 13 began once again shouting their disagreement calling them trators. Presedent Coin help up a hand sylencing them all.  
"But in return for this unprecedented request, Soldgeir Everdeen has promised to devot herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her misson, in either motive or deed, will be veiwed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of the four victors determind by law of Distrect 13. As would her own. Thank you"  
Presedent snow steped down from her pedesle as cheers were being shoted across the room. Alice looked up at Gale. "So if she puts a toe out of line.." "there all dead" Gale finished looking very concerend.

The next night Alice and Gale left the food line togeather. Their they noticed Katniss's prep team sitting with them. they watched Posy scoot over to the green skind girl Octavia "Are you sick?" she askes gently placing her hand on the womans arm. "Its a fashon thing Posy. Like wereing lipstick" Katniss says to her with a smile. Posy tilts her head to the side. "Its sapose to be pretty" Octavia says looking rather sad. Posy has the same look Gale has when hes thinking. "I think youd look pretty in any color" She says with a huge grin befor sliding next to her mom. "If you really want to impress Posy, youll have to dye your self bright pink" Gale says taking his seat next to Katniss. Alice puts her tray next to posy and fluffed the girls hair. "Its her favoret color" Alice said. Gale kept trying to keep the conversation going asking about the make over. 'he's not good at fashon questions' Alice thought. Alcie could tell Gale was running out of things to say so she jumped in. "Ive been dieing to cut my hair" Alice says pulling it to the front. "Its just to long. I know your Katniss's team but do you think y'all could help me out?" The preps started giving her sagestions on what they could do. Alice glanced over at Katniss who mouthed her thanks. A few days latter and Alice cout Gale running in the halls. "Hey! they might arrest you for that!" Alice said jokeingly. "Funny." Gale said out of breath. "Wheres the fire Gale?" Alice asked. Gale looked around quickly. "Can you keep a secret?" Gale asked. Alice place her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Gale rolled his eyes "Were going to distrect 8 to shoot one of those things i was telling you about" He said. Alice widened her eyes "Isnt that dangeres! Gale you could get hurt! What dose Hazele have to say about this?" Gale looked around "She dosent know?! Gale!". Gale pulled her to the side "You cant tell her or Mrs Everdeen ok?" Alice looked anger "Gale this is concidered something stupid! you pomised you wouldnt do anything stupid" Alice said. Gale grind "No i promised not to do anything stupid that would get me killed and theres no danger in 8 at the moment so im not breaking my promis." Gale started to walk away "Ill promis you this. I promis not to die" He was back in a sprint. "And how am i sapose to collect if you die!" Alice called after him. Gale just turned and smiled. Alice shook her head. Making her way down the hall she heard someone calling Katniss. "Katniss wait up. Hey Katniss" Finaly she felt someone grab her arm. "Hey Katnis...oh sorry your not Katniss." The man turned and walked away. 'That is the 5th time this week!' Alice thought. A few hours latter Alice pocked her head out her door spotting the younger Hathorns. "Psst! Psst!" Alice finally got their attention. "Whats up Alice?" Rory asked. "Could you go find Katniss's prep team for me? I um need their help." The kids looked at one another "Whats in it for us" Said little Posy crossing her arms. Alice sighd "What do you want?" Posy looked her dead in the eyes and said "We want to sleep over" Alice thought for a minuet "Fine. Now please go get them!". Alice waited and waited. It was almost dinner time when a soft knock came from the other side. Alice walked quickly and opend the door "Please come in" The preps came in and stayed close togeather. "What can we do for you?" Asked the one with gold tattoos. Alice sighed and took her hood off. The preps gasped. "I know it awful. I wasnt thinking" Alice pulled the hood back up. "We can fix this." Said the same one. They set to work.  
A few hours later Alice was walking back from the medical wing when Boggs ran by carrying Katniss. "What the? Gale! What happend! your bleeding" Alice said once Gale made it up to her. "Ah there were some complacations in 8" He said looking over her to the medical wing. Alice steped asaid nodding her head in the derecton Katniss went "Go". Gale started walking towred the door. "If you dont want Hazele seeing you like that you can stay in my room" Gale turned around and nodded before continueing.  
Right before lights out there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice said not looking up from her paper she was drawing on(She's a little rebelious). Gale stood in looking at her rather shocked. Alice looked up when he didnt say anything "Whats wrong? Is it Katniss?" Alice put her pencle down. "Your hair" Was all he said. Alice moved her hands to her now short hair "Yea i know its kinda different.."She trailed off. Gale moved over to her and ran his fingers threw it. Alice's hair came just above her chin. "The preps call it a pixie style." When Gale didnt say anthing Alice began to fidget "I knew it looked stupid" She said moving her hands to his which were still touching her hair. Gale shook his head "No I like it. It..it suits you" he said with a smile. Alice smiled back. After a minuet of them just smiled both became red in the face. Gale backed up a little before taking A seat in the wheel chair. "So is what happend in 8 going to make me hit you" Alice said lifting her eyebrows." Gale gave a sly smile before going into the story. As he whent on Alice face fell from a smile to looking absalotly upset. "Thoughs poor people" Alice said looking down into her lap. Neither said a word for a bit then Gale asked "What you drawing" Gale scooted closer to the bed and looked down at the drawing. One the paper were two people shaddowed in holding each other in their arms in the setting sun. Alice noticed Gale was getting ancey "Its the only memory I have of my mom and dad." Gale looked a little ralived. The lights went out signling it was time for bed. Alice and gale moved at the same time bumping into eatch other "Sorry" The both said. The silence became awkward and the moved around eatch other. Alice changed quickly. "You want to stay here?" She asked Gale who was already asleep on the far side of the bed.

When Gale woke up the next morning He was holding on to Alice. For a moment he forgot where they were and he was brought back to the night they were togeather. 'This is how i woke that day too' he thought He leand in slowly and lightly placed his lips on hers trying not to wake her.

Alice woke to a cold bed. 'sigh' Alice got up and got her squedual put on her arm. Alice followed the it untill her training slot. Alice was wondering around when she bumped into Gale. "Hey whats on your squedual like right now?" Gale asked very fast. Alice quickly looked at it and replyed "Im sapose to be training but thats not happening...why?" Gale gave her a miscavis smile.

"So because Katniss is in the hospital you wanted me to come with you?" Alice said sitting on a rock as gale was checking a snair he had set. "Thats right. Isnt this fun" He said laughing as Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh yea so much fun." After awile they sat down and started to clean up the game. "So what do you think of this" Gale asked. Alice raised her eye brow. "This" He gestered his arm in the derection of 13. Alice shrugged " I dont know their a little stiff. Like saplise one of their teatchers got mad at me for doodleing instead of taking notes. Like 'sorry!' I dont really care for history of nucaler wheapons." Gale laughed. "Yea it is kinda stricked." After a bit They headed back in Gale got called into the meeting room "I gotta go but ill pop in before lights out" Gale ran off. In the dining hall the tv's were all turned on suddenly the Katniss pin was on bursting into falames which Katniss replaced. Her words rang threw the room.

"I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I'm right here in District 8, where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivers."

The screan to the hospitol collapsing on its self showing the desporation on the onlookers facees. Alice pressed her hand to her mouth. 'This is a lot worse then how he discribed it' She though. Katniss's continuse.

"I want to tell the people that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a cease-fire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do."

The hole cafatirea had gone silent as the screan flashed back to Katniss.

"This is what they do! And we must fight back."

The camara cuts to an epic battle. Bombs falling Katniss and her team running. 'Im so going to hit him for this' Alice thought threw the hole sean. the shot a close up of Katniss's bloody wound. Katniss and Gale scaleing the roff diving into the crows nest. Both taking aim and letting there arrows fly. "I almost forgot" Alice said stairing at the screan. "Forgot what?" Prim asked verry currestly. Alice smiled "How beautiful they look shooting their arrows". The camara shoots back to Katniss.

"President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that?" Th camara followed Katniss's hand as she gestured to the Capitol hover craft burning on the building. the closed in of the seal which melts back to Katniss's face "Fire is Catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!"  
Flames engulf the screan again. superimposed on them in black, solid letters are the words 'IF WE BURN YOU BURN WITH US'. Alice couldnt help her self she stood with the rest of the room apploding.

The past few days whent by just as normal only Gale had been sleeping in Alice's compartment. "So why is it you're not staying in your compartment again?" Alice asked as Gale way tieing his shoe He shruged "Its to crampt" He looked up at her and smiled. Alice shook her head "Okay. So whats your shedual like today? Please tell me we have the same classes. I so dont think i can pay attention to one more lecture." She said as they headed down the hall. Gale shook his head "Sorry Im going back to 12 today" Alice stopped walking. Once Gale noticed she had stoped he turned around and saw her stairing at him. "Is it safe now?" She asked when he moved back to her. "From what I can tell yea its safe. We'll be gone for a few hours but ill be back for dinner" with that he left.

Alice could see the tention rising between Gale and Katniss. Everyone had watched Peeta's interveiw but no one wanted to talk to Katniss about it. Well no one but Alice. "Gale have you talked to Katniss at all about that interveiw?" Alice asked one night before bed. Gale just shook his head as he untied his boots. "You said you were going to tell her" Alice said putting her hand on her hip. "I will once she brings it up." He rolled over onto the bed. Alice rolled her eyes "You better do it soon or shes going to be pissed" The lights went out.  
It was about 4 in the afternoon when Alice saw Gale again. "Hey!" She ran up to him "How was 12?" Gale shruged "A lot worse then I expected. Oh i found this" He said handing out a plank of wood. "I thought you might want this" On the plank of wood read her brothers name. Tears came right to Alice's eyes "Gale.." Alice took the plank in her hands and ran her fingers over the name. Alice reached out and wraped her arms around his waist "Thankyou". They stood their for awile. Gale and Alice started walking down to dinner when Alice yawned. "What? are you tired?" Gale asked lifting an eye brow. Alice noded her head covering her mouth "Yea. I think im going to skip dinner and just go to bed. Ill see you latter ok?" Alice turned around. "Yea. want me to wake you when i come in?" Alice just shook her head no.

It wasnt to long after Alice laided her head on the pillow when an alarm went off. "What the.." Alice rubbed her eyes 'Its just one of those drills' Alice rolled back over and fell asleep. Alice felt somthing agenst her. She opend her eyes and saw Gale's chest. "Gale?" It was then she realized he was running. "Gale! Whats going on?" He didnt answer he just kept running. Down the stairs you could here Katniss calling out to Prim. "We're coming!" Prim called. "Hold the doors!" Gale yelled out. Once we were in sight the doors opend wider and and we made it in. "What were you thinking" Katniss said shaking Prim before pulling her into a hug. Prim appologised saying she couldnt leave her cat again. Alice looked up at Gale who had yet to put her down "You can put me down you know" Gales cheeks flushed a bit as he set her down "Sorry" He mumbled. Gale turned back to Katniss "If Petta's right, these didnt stand a chance," Gale says handing Katniss a bag. Katniss smiled a bit "Thanks for...for everything. What were you doing in our room?" Gale shruged "Just dubble checking. We're in 47 is you need me." Gale put his hand on Alice's sholder and started to walk away. Alice turned back to Katniss "He means us. If you need me as well ill be with them" Katniss noded and walked to her compartment. Alice turned back to Gale "Now tell me what the hells going on". "Peeta may have worned us about an incoming attack". Alice shook. Once setteled into the compartment Gale took a seat next to Alice "So this isnt so bad" He says. Just as Alice was about to reply the first bomb hit. Alice's eyes went wide and she grabed Gale's hand. Gale pulled her closer and wrapped them in a blanket "We'll be ok." The bombs kept rolling in one after another. Hazle was sitting on a bunk with Rory, Vick and Posy. On the last bomb Posy jumped up and ran over to Alice and Gale sitting her self on Alice's lap. The next morning Gale was first to wake He noticed Alice and was leaning into him with her head on his chest and Posy was snugled in Alice's arms. Hazled laughed "If i didnt know you three id think you were a family" Gale looked at his mother alittle shocked but then looked back down at the sleeping girls "Yea i guess your wright". They spent 3 days down in the bunker. Once they could leave Gale had some thing he had to do.

The next day Alice was getting a little bit worryed. Gale didnt come back to their new room last night. Alice was making her way to the medical wing when she bumped into Katniss. "Hey have you seen Gale?" Alice asked. Katniss looked alittle pale. "Whats going on?" Alice was now getting a really bad feeling. "Come with me" Katniss said as she started walking. They walked in silence for a bit. "Katniss please whats going on?" Katniss gave a heave sigh. "They're going to get peeta out". Alice gave her a small smile "Thats good right" Then it hit her "Gale wen't didnt he" Katniss noded. Alice stopped walking "I think im going to be sick" Alice brought her hands to her mouth. Katniss rounded back to her "Come on you can help out my crew or something. To help keep the capitol distracted." Alice noded. As they walked down in silence Alice finaly spoke "If Gale dosnt die out there im going kill him" Katniss looked shocked and then laughed. Alice looked at her and they joined in. Once they got to the trap door that led to the out side wold Katniss stopped and turned to Alice "I have to worn you. Finnick is up their as well. Hes a good person." Alice noded but balled her at her side. Katniss stood back to allow Alice to go first but Alice didnt move. "You coming?" Katniss raised her eyebrow. Alice shook her head "I dont think i can... I'm going to let Hazele know whats going on." With that Alice spun around and ran.

Alice raced as fast as she could down the halls around corners she was almost their when someone came out from behind on corner almost bumping into her. He turned fast but not fast anuff. His foot cot hers cousing her to fall...Hard. The guy ran over to help her up. "Im so sorry are you ok?" He lent her a hand to help her up. "Thanks im sorry i wasnt paying attention" Alice took his hand and tryed to get up but as soon as she stepped on her bad leg it gave out sending wave apon wave of pain. Time seamed to stand still for a minuet or two then it sped up. The guy ran off for help, Prim and her mother and some other doctors came with a wheel chair, Alice being placed in a bed with a neadle being placeing in her arm.

Alice woke up just before midnight She looked down towred her leg to see the all to familar bandage on her leg. The curtin moved slightly as the young Everdeen stepped in white faces. "Are you in pain? do you want me to have a doctor give you some morphling?" She asked not meeting Alice's eyes. Alice could see somthing was off. "Prim...whats going on?" Prim gave a small sigh. "They've made it back. all off them. they're on their way here" She said moving closer. "Are they ok?" She asked. Prim gave a small smile. "Their alive". On that Alice began strugling to get out of bed. Prim emedetly rushed over to her side. "You need to calm down. If not they will come and give you a shot understand?" She said giving alice's sholder a tight squees. Alice wide eyed noded not a second after the hospital wing was full of noise. Alice began to panick again trying to get up and out to find Gale. Prim squeesed again till her eyes met Alice's "If hes hurt ill see if they can place him next to you and if hes fine ill send him in ok?" Alice again noded as Prim left. Alice keept her eyes on the curten. Cry's of pain could be hured all around her. People seamed to be placed everywere. both beds on eaither side of her were filled emidetly. The bed on her left hadnt mad much noise but on her right she could here a woman call out for someone "Finnick!" The woman called. A few beds down Alice could hear someone grunt in pain. "Gale" She said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Alice tryed and failed to stand Falling to her knees. Alice grabed the bed for saport and hopped her way out from behind the curten. Alice watched the seen befor her. Medics running ranted. People filling beds. Katniss pushing past people to go beaund what Alice could see. Gale made another noise that brought Alice back to reality. She started to hop down the rows looking. She passed prim who called out to her to stop. Alice was almost their when a starp pain came from the crick of her neck. "GALE!" she cryed before everything went black.

When Alice woke again it was dark and quiet. She tryed to move but was stopped by the restraints attached to her arms. Alice curced under her breath. She looked all around for anyone to help when the curtens moved. "Alice? You there?" Gale had moved slowly to the chair next to the bed. "Gale!" She said softly but cheerfuly. Alice completly forgot the binds holding her and strugled to get up. "Let me help" Gale swiftly moved undoing the cuffs. Once they were undone Alice wraped her arms around Gales neck "I was so worryed about you". Gale didnt say anything he just pulled Alice in closer burring his face in her sholder. "Gale?" Alice spoke softly not because she didnt want people to here them but because she was truly scared. Gale was quiet. too quiet. They stayed like that for along time. It wasnt till the next day Alice had lerned what had happend between Katniss and Peeta. Peeta had been hijaked and had attacked Katniss nearly ending her life. Alice knew this would change everything...

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. my next chapter I will try to have out by the movie release...no promisses as this is a shorter chaper im also adding my O.C. description of Alice... so here she is. **

* * *

(All Chapters)

FullName:Alice Olive Fitzgareld

Birthday: March 16th

Age: 19-20

Skin: Olive

Hair(changes in chapter3)-

Color: Black

Langth Chapter1&amp;2: Past her solders about half way down her back

Langth Chapter3&amp;...: Short. More like a pixi cut (youll find out why in the chapter)

EyeColor: Emerald Green

Height: Shes a foot ish shoter then Gale (im going by Liam's high which is 6'3" so itd make her between 5'1"-5'2")

Bust: 46D (its importent)

Clothing style

Normal: her normal was dark brown pants (like skinnys) a grey T-shirt and high boots that stop below her knees

Night: before the bombings it was a large shirt that was her brothers. But now as she was wearing it during the bombings the shirt she stoll from Gale

Disterict13: tipical gray shirt pants and shoes

Favoret things to do: Watch after posy Draw Hang out with Gale and Katniss(before 13)  
Teaching Children


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ok so here it is the fourth chapter to this amazing part of my life. Im not going to lie this was really REALLY hard to wright. Im really sorry for it being late but I hope this makes up for it._**

* * *

"I still cant believe she left" Alice was looking down at the broken man that is peeta. Its been about two weeks since Katniss left and peeta wasn't getting any better. Alice turned around and walked away from the forum that had been thrashing around trying to undo his binds. Delly waited at the end of the hall. They walked together till they came to a door. Alice shook her head "This is stupid! He freaked out at you. why do they think it will be any different with me" Alice looked down at their feet. "You were closer to him after the games. you worked with him and kinda dated his brother" Delly chuckled as Alice gronded "Fine" Alice pushed the door open.

Peeta stopped thrashing but keep moving his eyes like a panicked Animal. "Who's there!" He shouted stretching his neck to look where he couldn't see. Alice Sighed "Hows it going Peeta" Alice stepped into his line of vision. His eyes widened and before he could call her Katniss she spoke. "Peeta its me Alice" His eyes soften "Alice! They don't believe me! She's a mutt! you must know she's a mutt!" Alice moved to the chair that was next to his bed "I don't like her but i wouldn't go that far." Peeta starred at her for a bit not saying or doing anything. "you look different" He finally said after a wile. Alice ran her hands threw her hair as he shook his head "your not happy" Alice heart broke right there. here lies a man who has been tortured by the capital and he still notices this. Alice shook her head "Im...ok" he didn't look convinced but let it go. "How are your doing peeta" Alice asked. Peeta raised an eyebrow then looked at his restraints "Right sorry shouldn't have asked." they stayed silent for a bit and Alice's leg started to hurt from being so still. Peeta noticed her lift her foot to stretch then wince putting it back down. "What'd they do cut yours off too?". Alice looked down to her leg and shook her head " nah the capital burned the hell out of it. Then i broke it running down the hall..." Peeta looked at her then chuckled then broke into a full on belly roll laugh. Alice was taken by surprised but then laughed along with him.

"remember when you messed up and burnt the hole batch of cookies.."

"And you took the wrap because i had already burnt bread!"

They laughed a bit more till Alice noticed Peeta stopped. When she looked at him she saw tears flowing down his cheeks. "Peeta" Alice slowly reached for his hand when he jerked back. A knock came from the door signaling times up. Alice didn't say anything as she left. Once the door closed Alice fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her self and shook.

Alice got back to her compartment feeling cold. She started her bath early. filling the water with a milky remedy that was given to her by one of the survivors after they had came to 13. Alice didn't know how long she had sat there but the warm water had tuned cold when the door to her compartment opened. "Alice? you here?" Gale called from the other room. Alice didn't answer. Gale made his way to the bathroom and pushed the door open. Gale quickly slapped a hand over his eyes, his face turning bright red "Sorry!" He said. He was about to close the door when alice says "its nothing you haven't seen before." Gale looked at alice. Her knees where brought to her chest, her chin pm her knees. She looked crushed. Gale sat on the side of the tube. "Whats wrong?" He asks gingerly. Alice didn't answer. She just kept looking at the water. Gale let out a frustrated sigh as he removed his communicuff and his shoes. Alice didn't notice till Gale was stepping into the tube fully clothed. "Gale! What are you doing?" The water level rouse over the side of the tube spilling out. "Waters a little cold" He says with a smirk. "Your nuts" Alice rolled her eyes. Gale pulled his soaked shirt off tossing it to the floor. "Turn around" He says Alice lifted one eyebrow. Gale motioned with his finger in a circular motion. Alice obeyed. "Back up a bit" He says. Alice again did as he says. Alice felt gales fingers ruffly make there way threw her hair. "Gale...are you...washing my hair?". Gale stops then continues "So what if i am. What with the sad look?" Alice let out a sigh "It was my day to sit with peeta." Gale stopped only to dump a hole bucket of water on her head. Alice gasped for air "Are you trying to kill me?!" Gale lets out a small chuckle "Sorry rick likes it when i do that" Alice laughed "your such a guy.". Gale again started moving his fingers threw her hair "How did it go?" He asked. "it went...well. He remembers some from after the first games like when i started working at the bakery. He brought up one memory where he took the blame for me for burning cookies..." Alice pulled her knees up once more "Then he cried." Gale wrapped his arms around her. "its going to be ok."

"Thats just it gale. I don't know if it will be. This war is just going to get bigger and my biggest fear is were going to loose."

"we're not."

Alice shook her head "You don't know that. The first thing snow if going to do is hold a hunger games like no other, And every night i dream of it happening. All the victors will be thrown in again and same with the rebels." Alice turned to face Gale. "I don't think i could bear it if i lost you like my brother." Alice looked into gales wide gray eyes. "Thats not going to happen Alice." Alice just shook her head. Gale garbed her arm taking her by surprise and pulling her into an embrace. "Im not going anywhere." Alice reached around splashing the water abit and returned a hug "Another lie. your leaving for 2 tomorrow". Gale looked down at her "how did you find out". "How do you think?" They both looked eatch other in the eyes and said "Posey". They laughed. "Its only for a week or two Ill be back before you know it". Alice sighed "Yea unless you do something stupid...Again." Gale gave her his signature smirk. Alice moved to get up when Gale started flapping his arms "What are you doing!" He shouts. Alice jumps and almost falls when gale jumped up and garbed her waist. both there faces went bright red. they stayed this way for what felt like forever. "Um Gale you can let go now." Gale quickly let go mumbling sorry. Alice quickly got out and wrapped her towl around her. She waited in the other room after changing into her sleeping shirt. Alice ran her hands over the hem. the scorch marks still present. she closed her eyes as the memories of the day came swimming back. The people running to the woods, the screams of children stuck in there homes. Alice snapped back when she heard the door to the bathroom close. "You ok?" Gale asked drying his hair with a towl. Alice nodded "Yea I'm..ok". Gale gave an 'i don't believe you but ok' look. He tossed the towl aside before plopping him self on to the bed. They stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. "Hey Gale?" Alice said not looking at him . "Yea?" Alice got up and sat in the wheel chair facing Gale who was now laying down on the bed eyes closed. "If you get to two and decide you want to be with Katniss...Im ok with it." Gale quickly opened his eyes. "What?" Alice looked up at him and smiled " I have come to terms that what ever you decide I'm ok with." Gale sat up looking at her dumbfounded. "Your..ok with it?" Alice nodded "Yea" Alice scooted closer to him. "But i have one condition." Alice got close enough that their knees touched. "Be with me tonight." Gales eyes widened "Alice i don't thi" Before he could finish Alice kissed him. Gale wrapped his arms around her middle pulling her to him deepening there kiss. Alice quickly straddled Gale pushing him down to the bed. It seemed to happen slowly. They moved as one. both taking turns being in control. the world around them melted away. Gales groans. Alice's toes curled. The seemed to be in endless bliss.

Alice woke the next morning wrapped in Gales embrace. She rolled over to face him. He was sound asleep. Alice loved how he sleeps, The way he looked so relaxed. how his lips are slightly parted. Alice slowly leaned in carful not to wake him and softly pecked his lips. She rolled back over and was about to close her eyes when she noticed the time. Her eyes slammed opened and jumped out of the bed elbowing Gale in the process. "Gale wake up! your gonna be late!" Alice grabbed the grey t-shirt pulling it over her head. Gale rubbed his eyes "I don't have to leave till 10" Gale cocked a smile "Wanna go again?" Alice rolled her eyes and tossed a shoe at him "Gale its 9:50 you have 10 minuets" That got his attention. "Shit!" They both quickly got dressed and ran down the hall. flying down the stairs just making it to the hanger with a minuet to spare. "Your late!" some guy Alice didn't recognize said giving Gale a hard stare. "Sorry sir wont happen again. The guy glared before turning and boarding the hover craft. Gale was about to fallow when Alice grabbed his hand. "I have to go Alice." She gave him a small smile "I know its just.. My rooms gonna be lonely with out your snores." Gale glared at her playfully "I don't snore." Alice laughed before hugging him "Stay safe Gale". Gale smiled "Ill be back before you know it." With that he was off. Alice knew this changed things. He was going to be with Katniss and possible come back as a couple. But something told Alice that this wasn't the end for her and him.

Gale has been gone for two days when Alice was woken By a pounding on her door. Alice quickly got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. At her door was someone she didn't expect. "Marshal!" Alice was instantly wrapped in a hug. Marshal Parker was a guy who lived in the group home with Alice. His parents had died in a fire when he was 6. Alice quickly invited him in. "How are you!" Alice looked him up and down. He put on some weight but he was still the the tall blond haired boy Alice knew. "Im .. okay now. What about you? Are you ok? you were in medical for what...most of the time we've been here?" Alice laughed taking a seat on the bed as he sat in the chair. "Yea Im fine. I've got my leg function back and most of the feeling has come back." They talked like this for a wile. catching up on life in 13. As it turns out Marshal was one of the 'Brains' only he wasn't picked to go to two.

The two headed down to cafeteria around one thirty that after noon. Alice started to sketch on one of her many stollen papers. She looked up to see the green skinned prep looking rather sad. She was picking at her clothing sighing. Alice scooted over a bit more. "Can you tell me what life was like in the capital? Ive always wanted to know how um.. the other side live?" Alice asked this carefully making sure she didn't sound like it was a joke. The green girls face light up and she painted a beautiful picture of how she liked to dress in her favorite outfit and sit on her patio listening to the wold around her drinking tea. Alice quickly started to sketch away. When she was finished She pushed the paper toward her. The girl Gasped as she gazed apone the pitcher of the same girl in a silly (not to her) capital gown sipping tea. "How did you..." Alice smiled "When you talk about the capital your face lights up and theirs this sparkle in your eyes that not even I can capture on paper."

Later that night Marshal was walking Alice back to her room When Mrs Everdeen came sprinting past followed by a teary eyed prim. Alice quickly garbed prim "Whats going on? What happened". Prim took a few deep breaths before answering "Katniss has been shot." Alice let the girl go and watched her continue down the hall. "Alice are you alright?". Alice turned to Marshal "Im sorry but i have to go." Alice barley heard him as she ran down the hall.

The medical wing was a disaster. There were injured people from 2. Some peacekeepers being led to who knows where. Alice searched and searched but couldn't find Gale. Alice bumped into some one and muttered sorry. They garbed her arm pulling her aside. "What are you doing here girl?" Alice skin crawled. She looked up into the green eyes of the same peacekeeper who said he was her father. Alice eyes grew wide as he was hit over the head and taken off. Marshal came to her side. "You ok?" Alice blinked "why are you here?" He looked around "followed yea. Your looking for Hawthorn right" Alice nodded "I think i saw him go that way". Alice nodded once more before going in the direction he had pointed. It took her a bit but she found him.

Gale was crumpled in a ball on the bottom of the stairs. His shoulders shook with each racking sob. Alice moved as fast as she could. "Oh gale" She wrapped her arms around his head. He buried his face in her chest wrapping his arms around her middled. They stayed like that for what seamed to be forever.

After a wile Alice spoke "Come on gale lets go back to our room. You need some sleep and they're not going to tell us anything yet." Gale didn't answer but he let go and stood. Once back in their room Alice helped him undress then helped him in bed. Gale fell asleep almost immediately. Alice let out a sigh and ran her hand threw her hair. 'She better not die' was all she could think before falling asleep.

The next day they found out Katniss was going to be fine. Alice and Gale made their way down to the cafeteria around lunch time. "So are you ever going to tell me what happened in 2?" Alice asked as they stood in line waiting for their meals. Gale just shrugged. This is the answer Alice received ever since they left the hospital wing. They ate in silence and walked back...in silence. Alice had enuf. She quickly stopped and shoved gale to the side bouncing him off the wall. "Ok! you do not get to shut ME out! you do not get to shut down leave the world out! Katniss is going to be fine." Gale looked furious "I don't get to shut YOU out!" He started to walk forward backing alice into the opposite wall "You who shut me out for six months after the games, You who shut me out after we arrived here at 13. How dare you say i have no right." Gale quickly turned with out saying another word. Alice knew he was right but she was just looking out for him. With a heavy sigh Alice made her way to her room.

Alice and gale didn't talk for a few days. Gale staid with his family and Alice kept her distance. They didn't see each other till the wedding. Alice like the rest of 13 wore the plain gray shirt and pants. She felt a little funny watching someone she once hatted get married. She still felt hate and fear toward finnick but no it seamed to turn into pity and envy. Pity because He cracked as soon as he arrived in 13 and envy because he was able to marry the love of his life. Alice took a quick glance at Gale who stood alone. Alice made up her mind and started towered him only to be blocked by a very persistent Posy. "Alice Dance with me!" The little girl held her arms up. Alice shook her head. "Not know posy" Posy again asked and Alice said no once more. This ended in posy's favor. Once the song finished Alice looked over and saw Gale taking with Hazel. Alice let out a sigh and almost bumped into Rick. "Woh watch out there Alice!" Rick said with a goofy grin. Alice laughed a little "Sorry" she said as she moved around him. "What you can dance with Posy but not with me" Alice could see that he was trying to cheer her up. Alice smiled and nodded They Danced for a wile before Rick got a tap on his shoulder. He turned and grins "May i cut in." Rick stepped aside to let Hazel. "Couldn't let you get away with out a dance now could I" Alice was grateful. "I thought id save your feet" Hazel says with a giggle and a wink. Alice mouthed her thanks. After a few more dances with all the Hawthorns besides Gale Alice looked around but couldn't find Gale. Instead Alice saw finnick standing Alone watching his wife dance with the people of 13. Alice made her way to Finnick and watched as Annie danced "She looks so happy" Alice said making Finnick jump and look at her. His eyes widen but then he smiled "Yeah. After all this time we can finally be happy" Finnick looked uncomfortable for a moment. Alice smiled at him "Im really happy for you Finnick . I almost... no not almost I DO envy you." Alice looked quickly from his eyes to her feet. Finnicks eyes widen once more " Why would you envy me? after all I'm the one who..." Alice quickly stopped him "You finally get to be happy with the one you love." Alice looked up into his eyes "Thats something I don't think ill ever have that." Alice gave Finnick a sweet smile "Congratulations finnick" with that she walked away and for the fist time since she lost her family she felt at peace.

Alice walked threw the crowed passing by familiar face's. A hand reach out and took hers. Alice looked into Gale's face and gave him a smirk "I was wondering when you'd find me" Gale gave a consider look but before he could speak Alice took his hands and lead him into the crowed of dancers "What are you doing?" Gale asked all confused. Alice turned to look at him "Its your turn to dance with me" and just like that everything was alright.

A few days after the wedding Alice was pulled aside by Boggs. "Your needed in command." Alice raised an eyebrow before following.

Once in command Alice noticed sitting at the table was president Coin, Haymitch and the game's keeper. Coin was the first to speak. " Please have a seat civilian Fitsgarled." Alice quickly garbed a chair. The game's keeper spoke next "we need a favor miss Alice, we plan on dropping flyers around the distracts and we hope the capital. We would like for you to draw them up." Alice was confused for a moment until Haymitch slid a slightly burnt book across the table. "Where did you?" Alice turned the pages to see her vary familiar drawings of what now seemed like brighter days. "What do you say?" Alice answered with a smile.

Alice sat in during training and began sketching. She only had time to do the out line's the rest was done on her free time. Alice peeked up as Gale aimed with his gun getting ready to fire. She took in his stance. He breaths slowly adjusting his shoulders to get a better aim. He blinks once 'Then shoots' Alice thought as he pulls the trigger releasing a bang. 'Same as with a bow' she began sketching. Gale finished his training time with that last shot. He looked over and saw the small girl sitting looking up at him then quickly back down to her pad of paper. Gale raised one eyebrow and made his way over. Up next on the range was the next class. Alice flipped her paper waiting for finnick and Katniss to come out and start training. "What was that a bad one?" Gale asked as he took a seat next to her. "What? oh no just no time to finish it till later." Alice quickly started sketching again as finnick through a trident one after another. "What are these for? your own collection?" Gale took the pad from Alice and started flipping through. "Give it back Gale!" Alice tried to grab it but Gale stood holding it high up above his head. With a smirk he says "Come get it" and started walking away. Alice lowered her eyebrow before getting up and sprinting toward him. Gale turned half way just as Alice speared into him nocking them both to the ground. "What was that for" Gale groaned. He opened his eyes only to see him and Alice were noise to noise. Alice still glaring "Give it back Gale." Gale once again smirked in that oh so sexy way "I'll give it back for a kiss". Alice's green eyes widened but before Gale could say he was joking Alice kissed him. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Alice pulled back taking the book back from his hands. "Thanks" Alice walked away with her own smirk.

A few weeks went by and it was time for the flyer drop. President Coin made a speech and then hundreds of paper fell from above. "These look bad ass!" Finnick said holding his own picture. Alice looked at the one she cot of the mocking jay symbol and let out a small laugh. "You did good" Alice jumped at the voice in her ear. She looked to the left to see a friendly face "Peeta! what are you doing here?" Alice smiled at him as he picked up a paper that had his face on it. " I don't remember you coming in for this one" He says kinda monotoned. Alice looked over to see the picture more clearly. "That because its from my book." Confused Alice looked at some more of the pictures. there were a lot for the training but some were from her sketch book. She found on that she had drawn of Gale that day after Peeta announced the baby. Alice looked up at coin who was smiling down. Alice turned around and headed for the exit "Alice where you going?" Peeta called out to her but she didn't listen. Alice made her way back to her room slamming the door behind her. She opened the top draw to the dresser pulling out her old note book. every other page was missing. "Why would they need those?" Alice said out load to her self. Alice stormed her way to command passing several soldier who ordered her to stop. Alice through the doors open and marched up to coin throwing the her sketch book down "Why did you need these! They were personal drawings and you had no right!" President coin just smiled. "You agreed to help with the posters they were necessary." Alice looked back down to the book hands shaking with anger. "How was the one of gale 'necessary'!" Alice shouted. Coin tried to hide her flinch "try to remember who your speaking to miss Fitzgard." Coin said with a smug smile. She turned to Boggs "Please escort her back." Boggs came and took Alice's arm. Alice pulled away quickly "I want them back!" Alice said. Coin narrowed her eyebrows turning to one of the men on her right she asked for a folder She slid them over with wicked grin. Alice garbed the folder and left without a word. Once back in her room she emptied the folder. The top picture was the one of Gale. Alice ran her hand down the picture. From being over copied the Picture was ruined Dark spots all over his face A big tare goes from one corner to almost the next. Alice hands shook as she made her way back down the hall through open the door ignoring Coins protest and punching Coin in the face.

Alice sat in the hanger with a zip cord keeping her wrist together. She let out a sigh 'They wont tell me anything' She thought. Coin had Alice arrested and throne in there jail for a few days before they could make a decision. Alice figured they would keep her in jail or force her into the wood and leave her for the animals. On there way down Alice over heard them saying she was being banished. As she pondered over where they would take her Alice heard her name being called. She looked up to see Gale leave Katniss and a few others who looked geared up for war. "Alice! Where have you been I've been looking everywhere for you. Listen were about...Whats going on?" He asks getting close enough to see the zip ties. Alice stood and her guard took a step toward her but then backed off. Alice guessed it was due to Boggs glair he gave the guard. "Alice whats going on?" He asks once more taking her hands. "I...may have done something really stupid." Alice said looking at her feet. Gale was about to as what but Boggs was calling him back. "Alice listen their shipping us out to the capital." Alice looked up at him wide eyed and looked over watching Katniss board the hovercraft. "I don't know where there taking me. I wont be in 13 when you get back." Boggs once more called Gale. "Ill Find you I promise." Gale about to leave when Alice garbed out to him. Her guard garbed her around the waits and went to drag her to the other hover craft. Gale turned back Pulling her away from the guard and giving her a deep long Kiss.

The Kiss was too short both were pulled away. Calling out to each other as they boarded different crafts. The last thing Alice heard from Gale that day was "Ill come back and Ill find you". Both crafts took off at the same time but went in different directions. It seamed like hours before they landed. Her guard got Alice up on her feet And led her out. The last rays of sun shown bright Alice looked around not recognizing anything. The guard turned and cut the zip tie and heading back to the craft. Alice watched it rise and disappear. Footsteps were heard ahead. Alice watched a woman walked directly toward her and stuck her hand out. "My name is Lyme, Welcome to Distract 2".

* * *

_**Thats it for this chapter. The next chapter might be the last Chapter. Im not 100%. Please review this and tell me its worth it. Im not going to give a date for the next chapter that will just stress me out. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. so sorry

HEY YALL! IVE GOT A HUGE PROBLEM! SO IM TOTALLY STUCK ON THIS STORY. IM NOT DISCONTINUING IT BUT I AM STEPPING AWAY TO WORK ON SOME OTHER STORYS IVE GOT GOING ON. I AM ALSO MOVING TO A NEW STATE SO IM UNDER A LOT OF STRESS. I PROMISE I WILL GET BACK AT ASAP. LOVE YOU GUYS. STAY POSITIVE


End file.
